


The Investigator

by Scarlett_sama



Series: Pokémon Latte AU [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ex Gym Leader Matt, Gym Leader Shiro, Gym Leaders Matt and Pidge, He gets a lot more than he wanted or expected, International Investigator Keith, M/M, Matt can't be any happier about it, Matt goes to visit Brycen's Gym, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Latte Trainers, Surprise from Pidge, Trainer bonded to a Legendar Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: While Lance has gone to the next city to challenge his last Gym, Matt goes to Brycen's Gym to meet the other trainers and visit the Gym Leader.What he didn't expect was the International Investigator to be present and the information that would come to light because of his presence. And with that information comes a heavier realization over his situation. Another stone of weight pressed down onto his shoulders.However, with this Investigator, is a temporary gift from Pidge.And it's the best one he could ever have.





	1. You Arrive in my Darkest Hour

The clack of shoes slapped against concrete. Hooves stepped alongside them and a soft, cold, breeze brushed through the streets. Hazel eyes glanced up from the little fluffy fox in his arms and to the building in front of them. Their steps come to a halt and a heavy breath left the male. Arms tightened around Allie and a soft mew cooed up at him. Miley’s cheek rubbed against his, before he stepped forward.

 

The automatic doors clicked and hissed open for them. Their little group walked inside and the man behind the desk glanced up toward them. His gaze looked back down at his magazine, before he jolted to attention and stared at him in surprise.

 

“Holy crap, welcome Matt.” The trainer spoke quickly, while the Hoenn Gym Leader gave him a small smile. “Brycen is in the middle of a gym battle right now.”

 

“That’s fine. I actually just wanted to come meet everyone.” He spoke, while Vixen moved forward to brush his head against Matt’s and the trainer behind the desk stared at the shiny Sawsbuck in awe. “My friend from Alola went to challenge the Gym Leader in the next city and it was a bit lonely and quiet in the tower. Thought I’d come say hi.”

 

Slowly the man calmed and stared at him in concern. Miley chittered at Matt and their cheeks rubbed together. Small sparks created between them and the anomaly ignored by the man behind the desk.

 

“Sure. Everyone would be happy to meet you.” The trainer spoke as he tapped at the computer and the screen behind him changed to let visitors know that challenges had been paused. The man moved around the desk and gestured the Hoenn Gym Leader to follow. “Everyone should be watching Brycen’s match right now.”

 

A nod left Matt as he followed after the gym assistant and stepped through a side door to the bleachers. The most of the stands empty, accept for the front center rows. A group of people seated in the first few rows and clustered together. The lot of them huddled together and talking as they watched the battle out on the field. A teenager on the field battling against Brycen and a massive Arcanine fighting against the Gym Leader’s own huge bear like Pokémon.

 

“Wow, now that’s a rare Pokémon to see around here.” The assistant in front of him spoke as they descended down the stairs to the front row. “How’s the kid doing, guys?”

 

“He hasn’t switched Pokémon yet.” One of them spoke, gaze focused on the field, and a calculative look in her eyes. “That’s an immensely well trained Arcanine. Loyal and powerful. Must’ve been hatched and been with the kid since a young age.”

 

“What Novalee means is that he’s kicking Brycen’s ass.” Another trainer added in, while he got a frown from the woman and a narrowed gaze. “In all honesty I just think the Arcanine is a way higher level than Brycen’s gym team.”

 

“It’s a well groomed Arcanine too.” Another woman spoke up, her long blonde hair pulled up into twin pigtails. “You can barely see the scars on him.”

 

“It’s a guy?”

 

“Pay more attention, Vakala.”

 

“Well, we’ve got a visitor.” The assistant spoke up, as their gazes turned toward them and they suddenly sat up when they noticed Matt. “He decided to some say hi.”

 

In an instant a man who was sitting on the edge of the group suddenly sat up and scrambled over his fellow trainers and the seats to grab Matt’s hands. A gasp left the Hoenn Gym Leader and Vixen huffed in warning. Ashen eyes looked over him in curiosity and the assistant sighed.

 

“So the core is the epicenter of the marks. And it’s such a small encetion.” The man spoke, gaze narrowed toward his face and Matt harshly swallowed. “And they look just like electrical scars. I wonder if that was on purpose, or it’s the nature of the marks when it comes to electric legendaries. Spark’s are electric scars too. It could just be how the marks work with the electric types, but Zekrom is also a dragon. So is there a difference between your marks and Sparks? Or are th-”

 

A yelp sounded as the gym assistant slammed his fist down onto the trainer’s head in front of Matt. An irritated look on his face as the Hoenn Gym Leaders’ hands were let go of and the trainer rubbed his head with a wince.

 

“The hel-”

 

“Give the guy some space, would you, Ravas? He’s not another one of your research subjects.” Came the reprimand from the assistant, while the trainer frowned and pulled his messy bright green hair out of his face.

 

“Honestly.” The woman with pigtails sighed, before Vakala sat up straighter.

 

“It’s over.”

 

Everyone’s gazes shifted to the field as the Arcanine on the field suddenly started to glow a bright red and flames ignited across its coat. A growl left him, before he let out a loud howl and the fire exploded out around the field. The wave of heat and flames blasted through the air and the surrounding ice melted in an instant. The force what blew air out around the stands and Vixen stepped back from the temperature. Matt held his arm up in front of his face, his marks glowed with the power and sparks jolted across his body, before it was suddenly gone. His arm slowly lowered and a look of surprise fell over his face.

 

Brycen’s bear Pokémon embedded into the wall behind the man. The Gym Leader knelt down out of the way and the Arcanine stood proudly on the field. Not a single scratch on him and his fur a little messed up. The fire and embers slowly died down and their trainer smiled as the huge hound walked to their side and lowered his head. A hand reached up and flattened the messy Pokémon’s coat as the referee called the trainers’ win.

 

“And the winner is Keith Kogane from Sinnoh!”

 

“Sinnoh? Damn that’s far.” The assistant spoke in surprise, while Brycen called back his Pokémon and stepped forward to gift the male trainer his badge. “Doesn’t explain the Arcanine.”

 

“Maybe a trade or his family moved when he was young.” Novalee spoke up with a shrug, while Ravas raised an eyebrow.

 

“Nah, from the looks of it that’s a born and bred Arcanine. Kid’s had it since a young age.” Several glanced turned to the male and his green hair fell back into his face. “There’s more than just trust between them or simple friendship. They’ve got a bond thicker than blood. No Pokémon is that familiar with their trainer unless there is a strong trust between them.”

 

Vixen huffed behind Matt as he stepped forward to bumped his head against the Hoenn Gym Leaders’. A chuckle left him as he reached up to stroke the large deer’s head.

 

“I know you trust me, Vixe-”

 

“Is there a Matthew Holt here?”

 

Silence cut through the gym. All the trainers looked toward the battlefield and Matt harshly swallowed. His gaze slowly shifted to the field and to the trainer who had just won. His Arcanine still at his side and both their gazes locked on him. A flinch left the male at the intense look in those purple eyes and Brycen stepped forward.

 

“Do you have some business with him? Becaus-”

 

“Kosmo.”

 

In a flash the huge Arcanine jumped from the battlefield and landed in the bleachers. Massive paws rested on the stairs and Ravas and the assistant moved in front of Matt before the Hoenn Gym Leader could respond. Vixen pushed him to the side to stand between them and a low growl left the deer. His marks sparked and the huge hound sniffed the air. Ears twitched and gaze narrowed at him, before he lifted his head and howled.

 

“So it is you.”

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Brycen demanded, glare on his face, as the male trainer turned to the Gym Leader. “You asked for a Gym Battle and then you har-”

 

Pale fingers reached into his crop jacket and retrieved a small wallet. The bottom flopped down to reveal something to the Ice-type Gym Leader and Brycen’s eyes widened.

 

“International Pokémon Investigator Keith Kogane.” The trainer spoke, before the card was flashed toward the stands and the trainers relaxed slightly. “I was assigned to the Holt case and I was present for the search and raid to retrieve Samuel Holt from Team Rocket’s base in Kanto. I was present with Takashi Shirogane, the Go Team Leaders, and Katie Holt.”

 

“You retrieved my team.” Matt suddenly spoke, as he moved to Vixen’s side and Keith nodded. “Were they alright when you found them?”

 

“None of their Pokéballs were damaged and Katie told me they’re perfectly fine.” A sigh of relief left Matt as Miley rubbed her cheek against his and Keith chuckled. “In fact, according to a few of the Rockets we captured and interrogated, your team gave them more trouble than it was worth. They let out your Flygon just before we started the raid and she took down dozens of them, before Katie found her. She tried to get her back in her ball, but she was adamant on helping us. Your Flygon did more of the work than we did.”

 

A relieved and proud smile fell over Matt’s face. His shoulders relaxed and Allie pulled close to his chest. Miley chittered happily and Vixen relaxed when Matt did.

 

“That’s my girl.”

 

“Katie did manage to get her back to her ball.” Keith continued as Kosmo relaxed and sat down. “From the report she gave me last week your team has settled back into routine and they’re following Rolo’s orders currently. The Mossdeep City Gym is back up and running and challengers are pouring in again.”

 

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad they’re safe.”

 

“So you went through all of this just to meet Matt.” Brycen sighed, while Keith looked to the Gym Leader. “Honestly, you could’ve just asked me to set up a meeting between the two of you, Investigator Kogane.”

 

“Keith is fine, and I wanted the Gym Battle.” Keith spoke, as he opened the left side of his crop jacket for them to see the badges littered the inside of it. “I collect Badges from the cities I visit and I heard you’re impressively good with Ice-Types. Plus, Spark wanted me to check up on you and your skills. Your gym team is simple and made to be a decent challenge for new trainers, but your skills are up to par. You’ll be more than a challenge for anyone who intrudes. Spark chose well.”

 

“Thank you.” Brycen replied with a nod of his head, before he looked up to the stands. “How about we all find a room to have this conversation.”

 

“We can use the trainer lounge.” Novalee spoke up as she got to her feet and gestured them to follow her. The woman walked past the Arcanine as if the massive hound didn’t bother her. “I assume you want to keep Kosmo out of his ball.”

 

“I’d appreciate it.”

 

“Then follow me.”

* * *

“I do have to say, that is an impressively massive Arcanine.”

 

“Kosmo is the largest recorded Arcanine in Kanto’s database.” Keith replied as they settled in the lounge. The investigator settled on the floor and rested back against Kosmo. The huge Arcanine curled up on the floor and asleep the moment he got comfortable. “I’ve had him since I was a kid and Sinnoh is full of large Pokémon species. Not to mention, we lived in an area where a lot of huge ground and rock types lived and Kosmo liked to train with them.”

 

“So you lived in Canalave city.” Novalee deducted, while Matt settled on the end of one of the couches and Vixen sat on the floor beside him. His coat pulled from his person and Allie settled in his lap. “The Rampardos and Bastiodon are quite large Pokémon. Abomasnow and Luxray as well.”

 

“The starters are large to.” Vakala inputted, while Brycen sat down last and Miley jumped down from Matt’s shoulder to sit on the couch arm. “The Dex Species themselves are massive species.”

 

“Professor Oak and Willow believe that’s why Kosmo is as big as he is.” Keith shrugged, cushioned in orange and black fur and obviously comfortable. “He’s an irreplaceable friend and family member.”

 

“The bond between you is strong. That much is clear.” Ravas spoke with a shrug. “What is muddy is the reason you’re here to see Matt. I was informed the International Pokémon Investigators and Police were investigating the case in the shadows and keeping it that way till solid information could be obtained. One of you in the open, asking questions in public, could jeopardize any kind of secrecy from the unknown enemy.”

 

“I was investigating quietly, till Shiro and myself came across some valuable information in Kanto.” Keith spoke, as he reached into the right side of his crop jacket and pulled out several sheets of paper that had been folded. “Within the Rocket Base we raided, and locked down to investigate, we came across a small locked crate of items that pertained to the case.”

 

Pale fingers held out the papers to Matt and hazel eyes widened in surprise. Scarred fingers reached out to take them and fold the sheets open. His form stiff and Keith frowned across from him.

 

“So you know what that is.”

 

In black and white, and crudely printed, was his Gym Leader jackets and several of his belongings. His badges he kept on hand, his bag, PokéNav and wallet. As well as a massive amount of cash and a small canister that was sealed. A black object inside of the glass, but so obstructed it was hard to tell what it was.

 

Ravas slowly leaned closer to him to look at the paper, before Matt shuffled through the others and found the report and list of items that had been inside the crate. A simple “Unknown Black Substance” used to describe the object in the canester.

 

_My essence._

 

The paper crinkled in his grip. His form slowly shaken as his marks glowed and sparked. Ravas jolted back away from him and the others quiet as Zekrom’s voice echoed in Matt’s head. His left eye flickers for a moment, before he wrinkled the papers considerably and shoved it into his lap.

 

“Matt…” Brycen carefully spoke as the Hoenn Gym Leaders’ gaze snapped to him and several people flinched. His left eye changed to its red, white, and black combination. “Are you okay?”

 

The Hoenn Gym Leader opened his mouth for a moment, before he closed it and pursed his lips together. The paper crinkled further in his lap, before his head throbbed. His marks sparked and a wince left him as the others on the couch got up and created some space between them.

 

“Matt?”

 

“Th-Tha…”

 

_Matthew. Keep it tame. Others are present._

 

His eyes squeezed shut and he clutched his head. Allie mewed up at him in concern, before Miley grabbed the baby by the paw and dragged her further down the couch. Ravas moved forward to lift them up off the furniture and pain jolted through his head.

 

“Ma-!”

 

_“Let go of me!”_

 

_Electricity sparked through him and he cried out. His form stumbled forward and tripped over his own two feet. Hands held out to catch his weight and his arms stuck at his side. A sticky web around his torso and a Galvantula glaring at him beside a few trainers he couldn’t recognize._

 

_“Sorry, Holt, but you’re stuck here till we say otherwise.” One of them spoke, before a door opened and footsteps sounded towards him. “Here he is Ma’am.”_

 

_A feminine hum sounded, before a canister slammed down onto a nearby table. Thin fingers curled around it, before they slid off the glass surface and revealed the pitch black object inside. The look of it almost skin like, before heels stopped right by his face._

 

 _“He’ll do for the first test subject. Afterall, the Holt’s are well known for their bonds with their Pok_ é _mon in Hoenn. You in particular.”_

 

With a gasp Matt snapped back to the present. Sparks encased him, jolted out into the air in warning, and Kosmo on his feet between him and everyone else. The paper in his lap nothing but ashes and Zekrom’s voice slowly coming into focus in the background.

 

_-hew! Matthew!_

 

In an instant Zekrom rushed forward to take control. The wall separating them gone and the Legendary dragon’s presence taking hold of his body. The electricity died down in an instant and his marks slowly dulled and died out. His vision tinted in red and white and their gaze shifted to the others looking at them in worry and concern. Several of them flinched back, staying behind Kosmo, while Brycen and Keith moved around the huge hound. His gaze shifted back down to his body and burns across his arm and his clothes burnt and singged.

 

 **“You have sustained damage.”**  Zekrom spoke, their voice what had Ravas peeking his head out around Kosmo and eyes wide with curiosity.  **“I apologize for the surprise.”**

 

“It’s fine. I figured this subject might be a bit touchy.” Keith spoke up, as Zekrom tilted their head up to the investigator. “Is Matt alright?”

 

 **“My bonded fairs well.”**  The lie was plain as day between them. Matt’s emotions a mix of fear and worry, while Zekrom’s presence enclosed around him protectively.  **“He has been damaged though.”**

 

“I’ll call a nurse from the Pokémon Center.” Brycen spoke, before he left the room and Keith lightly frowned.

 

“Are you really in control? I didn’t think the bond worked like that.”

 

 **“I am.”**  A hum left Keith and Ravas stepped around Kosmo to watch them.  **“The picture. The container. Do you still have it?”**

 

A nod was Keith’s instant response.

 

“It was in the crate we recovered and it’s currently with the Go Leaders. Candela, Blanche, and Spark. The International team thought it was best if we put it in their protection. Especially since Spark was able to identify what it was.”

 

 **“My essence.”**  A nod left Keith and Kosmo slowly laid back down on the floor. The others still behind the hound.  **“Is it whole?”**

 

“From what Blanche could tell, no. There was signs of tearing on the sample and it was obvious it’s only a piece of your DNA. We can only guess the rest is with whoever had Matt.” Zekrom nodded and Matt shivered. The presence around him enclosed around him further to reassure him.

 

They still had enough of Zekrom’s DNA to try again. To try and find a better person to bond with the huge dragon Legendary and have it fail. For them to realize Matt was still alive and he had succeeded in doing what they wanted all along. To create a bond with the powerful Legendary Pokémon of Unova. And when they realized that he had-

 

**“No matter. My essence will not work on another.”**

 

“Because you’re already bonded.” Keith clarified, while Zekrom nodded. “Spark gave the International team a run down of how it works. Hence why I came here the moment we discovered this. While no one else can try and bond with you, the fact they split the DNA sample between two groups is concerning. What Team Rocket wanted to do with it is currently unknown, but with their history it’s not hard to figure out what they could’ve done.”

 

“Mewtwo.” Ravas suddenly spoke, as both of them turned to the trainer. “Team Rocket gained control of Mewtwo at one point and stole their research for it. It was later recovered, and Mewtwo went into hiding, but if they still have copies of those records-”

 

“Our concern exactly.” Keith sighed, as his eyebrows furrowed. “While Mewtwo was a miracle itself, we can’t ignore the possibility they were going to try and create an entirely new Pokémon with the DNA sample. If that were possible then the organization that took Matt would have a Pokémon more powerful than Zekrom or even Mewtwo bonded to an individual they could use to manipulate and control that Pokémon. If this was their intention, then Matt and yourself were just a test run. They wanted to see if they could do what the Kanto Go Leaders did with their Legendaries, but force the process. If they could succeed, then once Team Rocket created the Pokémon they wanted they’d force a bond with that Pokémon.”

 

“But that’s not possible. Not if the Go Leaders have the sample now.” Ravas input, while Keith nodded. “Is it really secure?”

 

“Yes. I can’t tell you where it is, but the DNA sample is secure and safe.” Purple eyes looked to them. “However, since you asked about it, I’m sure you want it back Zekrom.”

 

A nod was the response the Legendary gave and Keith nodded in return.

 

 **“My essence is not safe in the hands of any humans.**   **While I do not entirely disapprove of your kind, something of such importance is not safe left unattended. Not when damage can be done with it.”**

 

“I’ll contact the Go Leaders and the International Team and let them know you want it back.” Keith spoke, as he pulled out his own PokéNav and made a note for himself. “It’ll take a bit of time to ready it for transport, but we’ll notify the both of you when we bring it into Unova.”

 

**“The effort is appreciated.”**

 

The door to the lounge slid open and a nurse walked in with Brycen. Their gaze shifted up to her and a gasp left her at their eyes, before she steeled herself and walked over to their side. A bag at the ready and set down and opened.

 

“Let me see your arm.” She kindly asked, while Zekrom lifted Matt’s arm up for her and she looked it over. The burns clear as day and a few dung and sliced into his skin. His marks still visible even under the sliced skin and glowed slightly inside the cut. “I’ll need to stitch this.”

 

 **“Do what is needed.”** Zekrom replied, while she nodded and grabbed her supplies and got to work. Their red and white tinted gaze shifted to the others.  **“I apologize for the disturbance, once more.”**

 

“It’s fine. It was a bit of a surprise, but we’re okay.” Ravas spoke up, while Novalee and the girl beside her nodded.

 

“Plus we’re used to stray attacks.” Novalee added in, her expression calm. “It comes with being Gym Trainers and Assistants.”

 

“No harm done.” The girl with the pigtails piped up, smile on her face, while the Assistant nodded.

 

“It’s only natural. Your bond is new. We’re just glad Matt wasn’t terribly hurt.”

 

A hum came from him and Zekrom settled. The Legendaries hold calm and reassuring while the nurse worked on Matt’s arm and kept their presence wrapped around Matt. The others slowly settled back down in the available seats and Keith watched from his spot at Kosmo’s side. The Investigator still on his feet with Brycen.

 

The nurse worked diligently and with practiced ease, before she tied off the stitches and wrapped it up. Her supplies put away and a smile on her face as she nodded her head.

 

“All finished. How does it feel? Too tight?”

 

Slowly Zekrom bent Matt’s arm and flexed his fingers. Red and white eyes focused on the limb, before he bowed his head to the woman.

 

**“Everything is repaired. Thank you for your assistance and care.”**

 

The nurse blinked at them, before she waved her head and gave them a flustered expression.

 

“It was nothing really. It’s my job to help others in pain.” The nurse replied, as she got to her feet and grabbed her bag. “Just make sure the two of you are careful with that arm. It’ll need time to heal and there will be a scar left behind if you don’t treat it.”

 

**“We will do what is needed. Thank you.”**

 

A nod left the woman, before she gave Brycen a wave and left the room. Vakala closed the door behind her and leaned against it with a sigh.

 

“Is Matt alright, Zekrom?” Brycen asked, as the Legendary nodded and Matt felt the presence fade.

 

Zekrom receded to the back of his head and Matt snapped back into control as he let out a soft gasp and winced at the pain in his arm. The finger of his right hand gently rested on the bandages and Brycen relaxed slightly when the Hoenn Gym Leaders’ eyes most likely changed back to their original color.

 

“I apologize for the stress, Matt.”

 

“I...It’s fine.” He replied, tone hesitant, before he nodded a little more confidently. “It was an important subject to talk about. I just wasn’t expecting the memory to come with it.”

 

“Memory?” Keith asked in confusion, while Brycen solemnly nodded.

 

“When Matt was discovered and Spark met with me, I was informed Matt’s memories of his capture weren’t available. Either the stress of the bond or the trauma from the organization made him forget them.”

 

“I’ve been gotten two in short bursts.” Matt mumbled, as he reached up and rubbed the core on his cheek. The other trainers watched him in concern. “Both when I ended up using the electrical powers I have because of Zekrom.”

 

“That’d make sense, given how you were found and what was done to you.” Keith spoke, arms crossed over his chest. “The force activation of the bond would be painful and traumatizing in of itself.”

 

“You have no idea.” Matt quietly spoke, a weak smile on his face, while the Investigators’ eyes narrowed. “The worst pain I’ve ever felt.”

 

“Then maybe it’s best you don’t try and use that power for now. You’re currently hurt, and further use of it could make the damage worse, and if your control wavers it’s best you try and keep it under wraps.” Keith suggested, while Matt hesitantly nodded and the dark haired male looked to Brycen. “Do the other people in this city know about Matt?”

 

“They’re smart individuals and they’re aware of this cities history. They all know how Zekrom came to settle by our home.” Brycen replied, while Keith frowned. “Most of them have probably already put it together, while others may find out from them or discover it on their own.”

 

“Zekrom landing in front of the Pokémon Center and making a scene wasn’t something people could ignore either.” Ravas added, while Matt winced and Keith’s eyes widened in alarm. “Everyone in the immediate area was aware immediately of the situation. Especially once the police and the Center staff had to get involved. Other trainers rushed in to help as well. We were all present as well. It was a mess between the woman that attacked Matt and the Alolan trainer that took Matt to Zekrom and the three of them taking off in a crowd of people.”

 

 _I wanted you safe._   _That building was not a safe place at the time._

 

A heavy sigh left Keith as he rubbed a hand over his face and Kosmo huffed behind him.

 

“I wasn’t given that report...great.” Slowly Keith removed the fingers from his face and looked at Matt. “That concern aside for the moment, I came here for another reason as well. Katie wanted me to deliver a temporary gift to you.”

 

“Temporary?”

 

A nod left the Investigator and he gestured toward the door.

 

“She asked I give it to you alone, in a comfortable place.”

* * *

The clatter of the huge doors to the tower sounded. Vixen walked ahead of them and already heading up the stairs of the tower. Matt right behind him, coat and bag on, while Allie and Miley hitched rides on him. Keith right behind him and gaze taking in the surrounding space as they climbed the stairs.

 

“It’s bigger than I thought it’d be. And the guards are nice.”

 

“They’ve been here since I got here.” Matt quietly spoke, his voice carried and echoed through the space. “They know who to let in and as long as they’re with me they’re fine with it, till something happens.”

 

“Has anything happened?”

 

  
“Besides me failing to gain control over my powers and getting back small memories, no. It’s been quiet.”

 

“You said your Alolan friend wasn’t here.”

 

“He went to the next city to challenge the last Gym Leader.” A hum left Keith as Vixen pushed the door open with his shoulder and Matt stepped through the opening. “We’re back, Zekrom.”

 

_Welcome back. No troubles?_

 

“We made it back without an issue.” Matt replied, as he set Allie down and the little Eevee wobbled over to the huge cushion bed and climbed onto it to fall asleep. Miley leaped from his head to take up into the rafters with the small gust of wind Zekrom made to help the small flying squirrel Pokémon climb into the air. All while Matt shrugged off his coat and rested it on the white chair for his table set. “You can come take a seat, Keith.”

 

A hum left the Investigator as he walked inside and Vixen closed the door with a clang. The male settled in the red chair and looked around the lager empty space.

 

“You’ve been living here?”

 

“Yeah. Brycen got me a meal card for the Pokémon Center. So I can go visit and grab food when I need it. If I want anything special I have to go get money out of Katie and my shared account to buy what I want.”

 

“You go alone?”

 

“One of the Haxorus come with me.” A confused eyebrow raise had Matt softly smiling. “The green dragons at the front entrance.”

 

“Oh. Sorry, this is my first time here in Unova.”

 

“I could tell.”

 

“It’s quite a quiet place. Laid back and calm.” Keith mumbled, before he sat up straighter. “Uh, am I allowed to let Kosmo out? I don’t like to leave him in his ball long.”

 

Hazel eyes turned to the huge Legendary seated in his usual seat by the balcony and Zekrom gave a nod.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Thank you. Come out boy.”

 

Without even taking out his Pokéball, or touching it on his belt, the sphere cracked open enough for the white light to appear and Kosmo make an appearance in front of them. The large hound stepped toward Keith and settled behind him in his chosen chair.

 

“He’s so well behaved.” Matt mused, while Keith smiled at the comment.

 

“For now.” Came the chuckled response, and Matt raised an eyebrow. “He can be disobedient when he finds the need to, but only when it’s necessary. Its saved my life more times than I can count.”

 

“A truly invaluable partner then.”

 

“You would know what that is like.”

 

Matt’s smile slowly fell and his fingers tightened around one another. Hazel eyes glanced toward his shoes and a small nod left him. Lips moistened and form tense.

 

“Yeah. I did. She was more than a best friend for me. She was the one being I trusted most of all.”

 

“Katie told me.” Hazel eyes glanced up and Keith gave him a soft smile. “We talked quite a lot as I escorted her back to Hoenn. She was adamant on finding you, but I had to follow orders and she was stuck on you. So I asked her to tell me about you. Goly and you seemed inseparable.”

 

“She went everywhere I did. She insisted on being on my Gym Team, even though she was too high of a level.” Matt lightly chuckled, a pained look on his face. “She went as far as to pull her punches on our opponents just so she could participate. She’s irreplaceable.”

 

“Well, Katie asked me to let you have this temporarily.” Keith spoke up, as he reached into one of the pouches on his belt and held out a solid metal box. A green symbol on it that had Matt’s eyes widened slightly. “I had to trade her one of my Pokémon to bring this to you for now. She said you could spend a few days together.”

 

Hazel eyes shifted to the male and shaken fingers reached out for the box. The cold metal set in his palms and pulled to his person as he ran his thumb against the face of it. His finger print pressed into the symbol and a beep sounded as it read his skin, before it clicked open and Matt pulled the top off.

 

A clatter sounded.

 

Allie, Miley, and Vixen looked toward him, while Zekrom’s presence brushed against his.

 

_Matthew?_

 

A simple, worn, Pokéball sat inside the green fabric. His shaking fingers pulled it out of the case and the box hit the ground, as he rubbed his fingers against the sticker on the glass surface and his lower lip wobbled. Tears filled his eyes as he glanced up at Keith and the Investigator nodded.

 

“She wanted to see you so badly. She wouldn’t take no for an answer. No matter how much Katie told her it wasn’t possible.”

 

With a jerk Matt quickly got up from his chair and Keith got up to try and steady him. The ball tossed lightly into the air from his fingers and arms reached out for the form that started appear as the ball cracked open. The white light disappeared, and the ball clacked to the ground, as Matt collided with the green and pink form that stood in front of him and heavily sobbed the moment those arms wrapped around him and the small, draconic, cry reached his ears.

 

“G-Goly!”

 

In an instant his knees buckled. Her tail wrapped up around her to catch him and break his fall, while her green and pink wings curled around him and she nuzzled into his neck. Her form as shaken as his and sobs escaped his lips against his will. Zekrom settled back down in his seat and his other Pokémon watched them in worry and curiosity.

 

Soft coos reached his ears, worry in her tone, happiness underneath it all, and a relief in the strength behind her hold. His fingers held tightly to her, pads dug into her hide and face buried into her long neck, while he cried. Soft apologies broken past the tears, while she gently soothed him. Hands rubbed against his back and her Pokéball rolled to a stop at her feet. A faded Eevee sticker on the dulled red glass.

 

“I m-missed you so m-much.” Matt sobbed, while Goly cooed back in agreement and he held onto her even tighter. “I’m s-so sorry I d-disappeared. Y-You must have b-been so w-worried! I was s-so scared I’d n-never see you again.”

 

A gentle coo was her reply. A simple, but heavy, agreement to his words. A “I missed you too”.

 

“G-Goly…”

 

He held so tightly to her. To the point he was a little surprised she didn’t try and loosen his grip, and soft cried into her neck. Her hands rubbed gently against his back and face nudged against his neck. Her wings shielded him and wrapped around him protectively, while her tail kept him up and away from the ground. Keeping him on his feet and preventing him from falling, as she had always done. From the start and end of their journey, and beyond.

 

“I-I’m so g-glad you’re alright.” Matt sniffled, as he leaned back slightly to wipe at his face and she smiled at him. A proud cry left her. “Yeah, K-Keith told me you s-showed T-Team Rocket not to m-mess with you.”

 

Her arms tightened around him and he smiled at her. Tears stained his face, and still trailing down his skin, while he sniffled and wiped at his nose.

 

“H-Have you been b-behaving for P-Pidge?” A nod left her, a reassuring coo left her, before she pulled him close and he relaxed against her. “I missed you s-so much.”

 

“Veee!”

 

The two of them looked down to find Allie just below them. Brown eyes wide with curiosity and awe, as her tail wagged and she mewed up at them. Paw reached out for Matt and Goly. A moment of silence followed, before they laughed.

 

Goly carefully let him stand on his own two feet, before she lifted up Allie with her tail and Matt took her. The newborn Eevee bopped at the Flygon’s tail and beamed at her when she was settled in Matt’s arms. Goly’s wings still enclosed around them.

 

“T-This is Allie.” Matt quietly spoke, while Goly cooed at the baby. “L-Lance gave her to me. You r-remember him?”

 

A confirmed cry left his partner and she looked excitedly at him. Realization on her face that Allie was the Pokémon that was printed on his shoelaces he treasured so much. The Pokémon he wanted so much and she was happy for him. Especially when she bumped their heads together and he reached out to stroke the top of her head. The Flygon leaned into the touch and beamed under the affection.

 

“Y-Yeah. She’s the Eevee I always wanted.” Matt quietly spoke, while Goly smiled at him. “And the rest of my team.”

 

With a nod he gestured to Vixen and Miley flew down from the rafters to land beside the Sawsbuck. Miley’s tiny paw waved at them and Goly let got of him with one hand to wave back with a cry.

 

“That’s Miley and Vixen.” Shaded eyes looked back at him and Matt gave her a wobbly smile. “I-I had no P-Pokémon when I was found and I was scared without any. I w-wanted you guys so much, b-but you guys would get sick and-”

 

Her head bumped against his. A soft sob left him as she gently cooed at him and pulled him into a hug again. Her head rested on his and Allie curled up into the embrace.

 

“P-Pidge is getting the b-biggest hug when I can s-see her again.” Matt wobbled out, as he hugged his partner with one arm. “I r-really thought I w-wouldn’t see you again.”

 

“Goly was adamant.” Keith spoke up, as Matt took a step back from his partner and the Flygon’s wings moved so he could see the male. A weak smile on his face and a sentimental look in his eyes. “She wanted to see you no matter how many times Katie said no. She tried her best to let Goly understand the situation, but she wanted to make sure you were alright. When Katie heard I was coming here I had to trade her one of my Pokémon to bring Goly here, since I run a full team.”

 

“Thank you, K-Keith. Really.”

 

“It’s the least we could all do for you, Matt. Goly is your irreplaceable partner. You both deserved to know the other was alright.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

A nod left the Investigator as he got to his feet and Kosmo stood as well.

 

“We’ll head back to our hotel for now. Give the two of you some space.” Keith spoke, while Matt nodded. “I’ll do some investigating while I’m here and checked out around the route you were found at. I’ll come back for Goly in three days.”

 

Goly let out a cry to confirm, before Keith gave them a weak smile and headed for the door. The bang and clang echoed, before Allie climbed up on his shoulder and Matt reached out to gently stroke Goly’s head and bump their heads together.

 

“Let’s make these three days the best we can, girl.”       


	2. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With three days to spend with Goly, and the cold temperatures of Icirrus City, there is only thing Matt has to do first. 
> 
> Get Goly a coat.
> 
> His partner isn't meant to be in the cold and he has to do everything he can to keep her warm and free from sickness during her stay. If Romelle joining their little party and a snow day comes after, it just makes his time with Goly even more special. Especially since neither of them have ever played in snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides chapter over* 
> 
> ..........  
> .....  
> ...  
> ..  
> .  
> I'm not sorry for the end of the Chapter
> 
> *dashes away*

“Goly, it’s too cold out for you. Go back in the ball.” 

 

A huff echoed into the air. Wings flapped and a determined look in her eyes. Her cheeks puffed out, tail swayed in irritation, while she stood her ground. Matt the one to sigh and rub a hand over his face while Allie mimicked Goly beside the desert dragon and Miley chuckled on the Gym Leaders’ shoulder. 

 

He should’ve seen this coming. He really should’ve.

 

“You’ll get sick, girl.” Matt tried to reason, while she whined, wings dropped a little. “Yes, you will. This isn’t Hoenn, Goly. The temperatures are night and day.”

 

_ She does not look like she will waver. _ Zekrom pipped in, while Matt frowned.  _ She is determined to stay at your side. _

 

“Well she’ll get sick if she’s out in the cold too long.” Matt spoke, gaze shifted to the huge Legendary who gave a small shrug. “I have no way to keep her warm.”

 

_ Maybe you should retrieve means of keeping her warm. _

 

Hazel eyes blinked at the huge dragon, before he turned back to his partner and her puffed out cheeks.

 

“Alright, we’ll do it that way.” A confused tilt was the desert dragon’s response and Matt smiled. “We’ll visit a clothing store for Pokémon and get you a coat, Goly. That way you can stay out of your ball.”

 

A huff left her. The prospect of clothes not very appealing, but she nodded regardless. Matt reached out to stroke the top of her head and smile. 

 

“It won’t take long, girl. I’ll head straight there.” Matt soothed, as Vixen walked over to stand by them. “Vixen and Miley will be with me.”

 

A small coo left his partner, before he pulled her Pokéball off his belt and held it up in his palm. The desert dragon bumped her head against it and disappeared inside, before Matt put it back and reached down to pick up a disappointed Allie.

 

“Goly will be back. We have to get her a coat, Allie.” A happy mew left her, before the Gym Leader looked to the dragon. “We’ll be back later, Zekrom.”

 

_ Be careful, Matthew. Your arm is still damaged. Do not stress it. _

 

“I’ll be careful.” 

 

A hum left the dragon as they left and Vixen walked ahead of him. The Dragidion opened the doors for them and both Haxorus bowed as they left, before they headed for town. A light chill in the air and Allie ducked into his coat to keep warm, while Miley settled on his head and relaxed there.

 

The crunch of snow turned into clacks against cement, while Matt pulled out his PokéNav and scrolled across the city map on the screen. A few people on the streets stopped to watch Vixen in awe, while a few stared at him and his marks. No comments made, till a happy cry filled the air and Matt glanced up from his device.

 

“Matt!” Romelle yelled in excitement, as she dashed over to him and beamed. “How are you doing?”

 

“Better than ever.” The soft smile on his face had her staring at him in surprise, while he lightly chuckled. “I got the best surprise ever from my sister and I’m out shopping for her.”

 

“Shopping? Oh! Where? Can I help?” She asked in excitement, before Matt nodded and she grinned. “What are you looking for?”

 

“A store that makes clothes for Pokémon.”

 

She blinked at him.

 

“For Allie?”

 

Hazel eyes blinked back at her, before he looked down to find the little baby curled up in his coat and gave her a smile. 

 

“Now that you mention it, I probably should get her something. Do you know of a place?”

 

“Yeah. There’s this nice store just a few streets down.” She replied, as she took his hand and lead him forward. “We’ll find the cutest, fluffiest, coat for Allie!”

 

A chuckle left Matt as the little Eevee mewed in agreement and her tail wagged a little from the inside of his coat. Vixen moved to walk behind them and Miley jumped forward to land on Romelle’s shoulder. 

 

“Hi Miley. You looks cute as usual.” The blonde cooed, while the flying squirrel beamed. “You have the cutest Pokémon, Matt.”

 

“Thanks.” He lightly chuckled. “We’ll need a much larger coat for my best friend.”

 

Her gaze shifted back toward him in confusion and he smiled at her reaction. 

 

“Best friend?”

 

“You’ll meet her at the store. She’s antsy.” He replied, while Romelle placed her fingers on her chin in thought. 

 

“Best friend…I swore you said something about a Pokémon like th- Oh! Here’s the store!”

 

With an unexpected jerk on his arm she pulled him into one of the stores. The clang of the bell above the door echoed, while Matt held the door open for Vixen and the Sawsbuck carefully stepped through the entrance. His antlers just made it through, while the woman behind the counter sat up upon their entering and blinked at them in surprise. 

 

“Welcome, are you looking for something in particular?” She asked, while Matt smiled and reached for Goly’s ball on his belt. All while Romelle lifted Allie from the confines of his coat.

 

“We’re here for a coat for his Eevee and his best friend.” She spoke with a smile, while Matt stepped back to create enough room and tossed the ball out into the air. Vixen returned to his own on his own accord. “Something fluffy an-”

 

The white light erupted and dispersed as Goly appeared beside them. The desert dragon instantly relaxed when she caught sight of him and dropped her wing around him. Head bumped against his as Romelle let out a happy cry and stared at the two of them with tears in her eyes.

 

“Th-That’s….Oh my god.” She shakily spoke, while Matt reached over to stroke the top of his partner’s head and Goly relaxed under the touch. “G-Goly?”

 

“The one and only.” Matt spoke, while she squealed and stepped forward to hug him. “Pidge sent her to me for a few days.”

 

“Oh gosh, Matt. I’m so happy for you. No wonder you need a coat.”

 

A nod left him and the woman behind the counter stared at his partner in complete surprise. 

 

“Flygon are desert Pokémon and they’re used to tropical and arid temperatures. The more humid or dry the better, but it’s so cold here and I don’t want her to get sick. She’ll need something to keep her body heat in.” Matt explained, as he looked to the woman and she nodded in understanding. 

 

“To be honest, we’ve never had a Flygon in here before. Not many Hoenn trainers come here with them, but I’ll check the back and see if I can find a coat for a different species and alter it for her.” Came the reply, while Matt nodded in relief. “You can find clothes for small quadruped Pokémon over there.”

 

A finger pointed to a wall of shelves full of clothes and coats. Little mannequins up on the high shelf and Allie mewed in excitement as Romelle walked over there. Goly nudged him forward to follow, before Matt gave her a smile and followed after them.

 

“She’ll need something fluffy and pink.” Romelle declared with confidence, while Allie puffed out her cheeks in disagreement. “You’re a cute girl, Allie. Girls wear cute, bright, colors.”

 

“She can pick what she wants as long as it’ll keep her warm.” Matt input as he stopped beside them and the little girl mewed happily. “Something with a hood would be nice, and holes for your ears. Don’t want you to get cold.”

 

Allie cooed happily as Romelle pulled a few off the shelves and held them up. The little Eevee huffed and turned her nose up at them, while Matt lightly chuckled at them. 

 

This reminded him so much of his adventure when he was a kid. A stop to a department store taking hours as him and Goly, still a Trapinch, browsed the shelves and pointed out clothes or items then liked. Matt’s trainer bag replaced on that trip, already worn and tearing, and Goly had picked it out herself.

 

“Vreee!” Hazel eyes blinked to the present as Allie pawed out toward the coat in Romelle’s hand and her tail happily wagged. “Eve, ee, Vee!”

 

“You like this one?” Romelle asked in surprise, while Matt smiled at her choice. 

 

The outer fabric an ice blue and a white, almost frost like, pattern on it. The fluff pure white and a hood on it to cover her head. Little holes in it for her ears. 

 

“You sure you don’t want a different one?” A huff left the little baby as she pawed out toward the coat and Matt plucked it from the woman’s fingers. “Matt.”

 

“It looks really nice, Allie.” A proud mew left her, ears perked up, and Romelle lightly smiled at them.

 

“Vroooh!”

 

Hazel eyes instantly snapped toward Goly, landed right on her without searching for her, and her form leaned over a standee in the small area she fit. Her body hunched over the cardboard and tail swayed happily, before she looked back toward him and let out another happy cry. 

 

“You find something, girl?” A nod was the response he got, before he walked over and Romelle watched them. “What is it?”

 

Her wings curled up around him and hands reached out for him. Her claws lightly grazed his scalp, his hair pushed back out of his face, and something snapped, before she backed up and beamed. 

 

“Vroo!”

 

Marked fingers reached up to touch the plastic clip in his hair and he smiled at her. The obvious Eevee design on the end of it with a small bow.

 

“Thank you, Goly.” A happy coo left her, a proud look on her face, while she reached out to brush what bangs she couldn’t clip back out of his face. “Yeah, my hair grew out a bit. You know it grows pretty fast.”

 

A nod left the desert dragon, before Romelle walked closer to them and watched his partner. 

 

“Incredible.” The two of them turned to her in confusion and she watched them in awe. “She completely understands every word you’re saying and she replies back. It’s almost like the two of you are normally talking.”

 

“We are.”

 

Romelle stared at them.

 

“What?”

 

Marked fingers rubbed the back of the Hoenn Gym Leader’s head and his eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“How do I explain it? Goly and me have been together since before I started my journey in Hoenn as a kid.” Matt spoke, while the desert dragon beamed beside him. “She was my early birthday present and we’ve been together since then, till...recently. She went everywhere I did and she was always on my team. I rarely put her in her ball till she got bigger, and even then she still tried to find ways to stay out of it. 

 

And when Pidge and myself became Mossdeeps’ Gym Leaders Goly insisted being on my Gym Team. She’d pull her punches against opponents and pretend to faint if the trainer had far lower level Pokémon than she was. She’s always been with me. We’ve never been separated till now.”

 

Goly draped her wing around him again and cooed happily at the explanation. A proud look on her face. All while Romelle stared at them in surprise. 

 

“But, like, you guys are super close! She understand what you’re saying! And she replies back!”

 

Matt gave a small shrug and looked up to his partner who beamed at him. 

 

“Guess she picked up on words I was saying and learned herself. I’ve never questioned it.” Matt spoke, while Romelle just stared at him. “It’s always felt like we were talking to one another since we started our adventure.”

 

“That’s the sign of an irreplaceable partner.” The woman spoke up, as they turned to her walking out from the back of the store and some clothes in her arms. A smile on her face. “A Pokémon that can understand their trainer to that level is one that trusts their trainer with everything they have. They’re more than just friends or partners by then. It’s truly remarkable I get to meet a pair like that.”

 

“Irreplaceable partner.” Romelle mumbled, as she looked to Matt and Goly and the Gym Leader smiled when his partner let out a happy cry and stood proudly. 

 

“For your Flygon to learn our language and be able to give you vocal and physical cues in response is amazing. Not to mention you understand what she means.”

 

“I’ve just been with her for a long time is all.” Matt shrugged, while the woman smiled. 

 

“Not many trainers care that much to understand their Pokémon that well. They’re friends and family members, but a bond like yours is rare.” She corrected, while Matt blinked at her in surprise and she gestured to the garments in her hands. “Regardless, I found some clothes in the back that may work for your Flygon. They’ll need a little altering, but they should work.”

 

“Thank you.” Matt replied, while Goly bowed her head and the woman held them up. “See one you like, girl?”

 

Shaded eyes narrowed toward the clothes, before she pointed to them and looked to Matt with a small coo.

 

“Oh right, sorry, girl. The far left one is blue. Then green, pink, black, purple, and yellow.” Matt spoke, while she nodded and pointed to the pink one. “Pink.”

 

“She can’t tell what color they are?” Romelle asked in confusion, while Goly lowered her head slightly and the woman looked at her apologetically. “I’m sorry, Goly. I didn’t mean-”

 

“Her colors are distorted.” Matt spoke up, as he pointed to his own eyes. “She has those rose lenses over her eyes to block out harsh sunlight and sand. It’s to protect her from the desert sun, and any grains of sand she’d kick up from the sandstorms, but we don’t live near a desert so it gets in her way a lot. She still remembers what colors look like originally though, so if she ever wants something she asks me to tell her what color they are.”

 

“I didn’t know. I’m so sorry, Goly.” Romelle apologized, while the desert dragon gave her a gente coo and the woman handed the coat over to Matt to help his partner into. “Your lenses look cute, though.”

 

Goly beamed as she followed Matt’s instructions to put on the coat and the woman went to grab a sewing kit and scissors. Her wings carefully put through the back and arms pulled through the massively long sleeves, before she huffed in irritation as Matt zipped it up and her wings drooped. 

 

“It looks cute, Goly.” Matt reassured, hand reached up to stroke the top of her head. Her gaze snapped to him with hope. “You picked out a nice pink and we’ll make sure it fits, girl.”

 

A happy cry left her. A beam on her face while she attempted to clasp her hands together and glared down at the offending huge sleeves. The coat a couple inches too big all the way around and the sleeves far too big for her. The fabric flopped over her hands and the slits in the back for her wings a tad too big. The hood nowhere close to being helpful and her disappointment in it clear at day. 

 

“Of course I will.” The woman spoke up, sewing kit in hand, while she stepped over and gave his partner a smile. “We have to make sure you stay warm. It'll just take awhile, so bare with me please.” 

 

A nod left Goly as she started to measure out the sleeves and where she’d need to cut to alter it. Matt moved back to smile at his partner completely still and calm, while Romella watched her in awe. 

 

“I still can’t believe she’s so well behaved and she understands you.” The fairy-type trainer spoke. Her gaze shifted to him. “Not to mention she acts just like a human. Her expressions are so cute.”

 

A chuckle left Matt as he shrugged and watched the woman start to alter the sleeves. Goly still and only moved when the woman requested her to. 

 

“I’ve never really noticed it much. Goly’s always been with me. She acts like she always has.” 

 

“It’s still incredible. I wish Louise and myself were like that.” Romelle sighed. The Slyveon’s Pokéball pulled from her belt and looked down at. “I’ve had her since I started my journey, but we’re nowhere as close as Goly and you are.”

 

“That’s probably because I never put in her ball.” Purple eyes shifted to him. “When she was a Trapinch she always rode on my head or I carried her in my arms. Or she walked beside me on the rare occasion. When she evolved to a Vibrava she’d latch herself to my backpack and we’d travel like that.”

 

“And when she evolved to a Flygon?”

 

“I only put her into a ball when I had to go into a building.” Hazel eyes looked to her and Romelle blinked at him. “Unless it was a Pokémon Center or the open road, she ended up in her ball and neither of us were happy about it. She understood though. When we got the Gym she couldn’t be happier to have the freedom to follow me anywhere I went. Since we owned the building she could stay out of her ball all she wanted. She’s rarely been in her ball.”

 

“I wish I could do that with Louise.” Romelle pouted, gaze fell back on the ball in her palm. “But she can get excited and run off before I can tell her no. I’m afraid I’d lose her.”

 

“That’s the risk. I’ve lost Goly before.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Yeah. Back in Hoenn there is a desert in the center of the region and we visited it once. She was so excited to be in sand she dove under when I had my back turned and I panicked. I called out for her and went off to look for her. By the time she came back up I was too far away and we were looking for each other for over an hour. She was so scared, and I was so worried, when we finally found one another. She refused to play in the sand after that without one of my other Pokémon present or I knew she was there.”

 

“So cute.” Romella sighed, a soft smile on her face, as they turned back to watch the woman finishing sewing the first sleeve and Goly beamed at it. Her arm waved and a happy look on her face. A gentle coo left her and the woman chuckled as she moved to the next one. “You two are so perfect. It’s sad that she can’t stay.”

 

“I’d do anything I could to make her stay.” Purple eyes looked to him and Matt sadly smiled. “She’s everything for me. She’s my partner and no one can replace her, but I’d never forgive myself if she got sick. She’s done so much for me, while we traveled and as a Gym Leader, but she deserves to be in an appropriate environment. If she got sick and died I’d never move past it.”

 

“She could die?” Romelle asked in worry, while Matt nodded.

 

“She’s half dragon and her habitat is a desert. Hoenn is a region that sits in a tropical area and the temperature is always hot and humid. Unova’s seasons have drastic temperatures and it’s getting colder by the day. She’s not suited to be here for extended periods of time. She has to stay in Mossdeep. There’s no choice.”

 

“I wish you two could stay together.”

 

“So do I. I’d feel safer.”

 

“Vroooh!” 

 

Laughter filled the air as Goly wiggled her arms and her fixed sleeves. A huge smile on her face and wings flapped slightly in happiness. The woman chuckled at her actions and moved around her to start the altering on the coat to fit her. 

 

“The sleeves look nice girl.”

 

“Vroo!”

 

“Her voice is so pretty, too.” Romelle spoke, while Matt chuckled. 

 

“You should hear her create a sandstorm.” Matt replied, as purple eyes looked up at him in confusion. “Flygon are known as The Desert Spirit in Hoenn. She can create a sandstorm with a few beats of her wings and the sound she makes when she does is beautiful. She’s shocked and distracted trainers in battles just by flapping her wings.”

 

“She’s incredible. I’m surprised you’re not an Elite Four Member.” Hazel eyes turned to her and Romelle smiled. “I’m serious, Matt. You have this amazing bond with Goly, you’re a Gym Leader in Hoenn, and you know a bunch about Hoenn Pokémon. I’m surprised you aren’t an Elite Four member.”

 

“They asked me once.”

 

A moment of silence passed between them.

 

“What?!” Matt flinched while Goly cooed over at them in confusion and Romelle gapped at them. “Th-they asked you to be an Elite Four member and you said no!”

 

“I either had the choice of becoming a Gym Leader with my sister or taking up a space in the Elite Four.” Matt tried to gently explain, while Romelle frowned at him. “Pidge had no real plan for her future at the time and she was more interested in being a Gym Leader, than an Elite Four member. Plus, only I could be the only Elite Four member and Mossdeep’s Gym was known for double battles. We aren’t twins like our predecessors, but we’re in sync with one another. It was an obvious choice to become Gym Leaders. We’d be more successful. Plus, I didn’t want to put my team through the constant tough Elite Four battles. They did enough for me on my journey.”

 

“It makes sense, but I can’t believe someone said no to an Elite Four position.” Romelle huffed, while Matt shrugged. “Your sister and you must be close.”

 

“As close as siblings can be. Including the occasional fight or joke played on the other. We mostly study Pokémon and create new technology to help everyone.”

 

Romelle sighed as she put Louise’s ball away and crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

“Still can’t believe it.”

 

“I’m sure you could be an Elite Four member or Gym Leader one day, Romelle.”

 

“Yeah, when I’m fifty.”

 

“I bet you could.”

 

“Vrooooh!”

 

Both of them turned to the desert dragon and the excited look on her face. Her sleeves altered. The coat fit her to a T and the hood gone and now in the woman’s hands as she sewed it. Goly’s tail wagged behind her happily, before the woman gestured her to kneel down and the hood was placed on her head, over her antenna’s, and now a nice fluffy hat on her head. 

 

“There you go.”

 

“VroooooooohHH!” 

 

“You look amazing, girl.” Matt replied, as she stepped forward to hug him and he lightly chuckled at her. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s no problem at all.” The woman replied, smile on her face as she watched them. “Are the two coats and clip all you’ll get?”

 

Hazel eyes blinked at her, before he realized his bangs were still clipped back and he smiled as he touched the plastic. 

 

“Yeah. That’ll be all.”

* * *

“How is it, girl?”

 

The crunch of snow sounded. Large feet moved around in the little snow bank, head leaned down to study the flakes, before a happy coo left her and she flapped her wings. The snow kicked up in a whirlwind of flakes and a soft hum sounded as she did so. 

 

Romelle stiff still beside him and her mouth dropped open, while Goly happily flapped her wings and cooed. A few passerby's stopped to watch in awe and his partner happy with her new attire. Allie in her new coat and in Matt’s arms. All while the wind died down and the flakes fell from the sky. A few fell on his partner’s nose and her eyes crossed to look at them. 

 

“I love her.” Romelle whined, hands clasped to her chest, while Matt chuckled. “She’s never seen snow before, has she?”

 

“Never. Do you like it, Goly?” A happy coo left his partner, shaded eyes on him, and a happy look on her face. “Just don’t forget to tell me if you get too cold. The coat is going to keep the heat in, but it won’t last forever. The moment you get too cold let me know.”

 

A nod left Goly instantly. A serious look on her face, before she walked over and stood beside him happily. Romelle watched them with a fond smile on her face. 

 

“Well, that’s about all I came out here for.” Romelle turned to him in surprise and she stared at him. “What?”

 

“You got her a coat and you didn’t have anything planned?” The fairy-type Gym Leader spoke incredulously, while Matt gave her a weak smile. “She’s never seen snow, Matt! She needs to go play out in a bunch of snow and make snow angels and have snowball fights and play!”

 

“I’ve never played in snow though.”

 

Silence fell over them, before she grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him down the street.

 

“R-Romelle!”

 

“We’re going to find the biggest snow pile and play! It’s been decided!”

 

“But the biggest amount of snow is outside the city and-” Matt tried to protest, hand shoved into his bag to grab his PokéNav, while Goly dashed after them. 

 

“And we’re going to go have fun in the snow! Goly’s never seen it and you’ve never played in it. You’ve probably never seen snow till you came here!”

 

In all truth he hadn’t, but Matt wasn’t going to tell Romelle that. She’d throw a bigger fit and it was taking all his focus to tap at his PokéNav with one hand and send a message to Brycen’s Gym Assistant and let him know they were going out of the city and he’d need someone there in case. Allie trying to gain his attention all the while and watch him tap at his screen.

 

The message thankfully sent before Allie could mess with the device and Miley chuckling at them on Romelle’s shoulder. A message sent right back to him with a confirmation that at least two of the trainers would be there when they arrived.

 

A sense of relief filled him and Zekrom’s presence stirred back to life in his head. 

 

_ I would travel to the other tower, but the town leader said they have repaired it. I will stay here. Our bond should allow the slightly longer distance, Matthew. I willl be to you shortly if that is not the case. _

 

A weight lifted off his shoulders and Zekrom disappeared once more. Matt tried his best to keep up with the woman’s pace as he dropped his PokéNav back into his bag and Allie mewed happily toward Goly behind them. A few people watched them in confusion, a few stared at his marks, while others stared at Goly in awe and surprise. Her appearance and presence no doubt a rarity in Unova, as Romelle started to drag him toward the edge of the city and bright green hair was the first thing he saw. A groan past his lips as the man and the woman next to him stood straighter and waved toward them. 

 

“Great.”

 

“Matt, hey!” Ravas called out, fake excitement in his voice, while Romelle slowed to a stop when they approached them. “Thought we’d find you out here.”

 

“These your friends, Matt?” Romelle asked, purple eyes turned to her in confusion, while the woman next to Ravas smiled. 

  
“We’re trainers from Brycen’s Gym.” She corrected, arms crossed over her middle and a fluffy fur coat covering her. “Since Matt’s a Gym Leader in Hoenn they decided to met one another and exchange Gym tips. Matt invited us out with you guys. Unfortunately the others got stuck at the Gym. We’ve got a few challengers right now. I’m Nyma by the way.”

 

The woman held out her hand and Matt reached out to shake it. Ravas studying his every move and his gaze bolted between Goly and him. Romelle reached out to shake Nyma’s hand as well. 

 

“That’s cool. The more the merrier.” The fairy-type trainer spoke happily as she turned back to him. “Matt’s Flygon has never seen snow and neither of them have played in it before. I thought it’d be fun if we all went out to go play in it and maybe I’ll find that Pokémon I’ve been looking for.”

 

“Go ahead and lead the way then.” Nyma replied, while Romelle nodded and took the lead. The woman moved to walk beside the fairy-type trainer and Ravas fell back with Matt.

 

“She doesn’t know, does she?” The question had Matt flinch. A small shake of his head all he managed while the Gym Trainer shrugged. “If you think that’s best. She deserves to know you’re putting her in danger though.”

 

“I know. I just...she’s the first person who didn’t stare at my face funny and question it when we met. I don’t want to drop something so big on her.”

 

“Guess I can understand that. Is the big guy close?”

 

“They stayed back at the tower since the Memorial Tower was repaired. They’d stick out in the snow.” Matt clarified, while Ravas sighed. “If anything happens they’ll be out here in an instant.”

 

“Let’s hope you don’t reach your distance limit then.” A soft hum left the Hoenn Gym Leader, before he felt ashen eyes on him and hazel eyes glanced over to find the man staring at him. “What does it feel like? Being bonded to the big guy?”

 

Hazel eyes darted away from the man and to the women in front of them. Romelle talking happily to Nyma with big hand gestures as the fairy-type trainer explained something about Kalos.

 

“Comforting.” Ravas let out a noise of confusion and Matt wet his lips. “At first I didn’t know how they felt about it, but having this huge presence in the back of your head and at your side is comforting. They’re there to help me learn to control my powers and lift me to my feet and understand all this. It’s nice to have such a huge presence there, but it was a little daunting at first. Spark made it sound like I had to earn their trust to be able to borrow their power or get them on my side, but they’re different than I expected. It’s nice.”

 

“At least it’s easy. The Kanto Leaders had to earn the right to be their bonded's trainer.” Ravas spoke, while Matt frowned. “I guess cause generations have done it and it’s been kept secret till now. That and the birds probably have these old stuffy rules that need to be followed. Being the first bonded to the big guy has it’s perks I guess. You’re the first bonded in this region and you two get to make the rules.”

 

_ Rules are not needed between us. The others have their own choice to choose a bonded it they wish, but there is no point in restricting each other. The bond is useless then. _

 

“They disagree.” Ravas looked to him and Matt lightly smiled down at Allie when she reached up to bat his nose with her little toe beans. “Rules restrict us and makes the bond useless. Not to mention the others have their own choice to choose who they want. There’s no point in forcing them.”

 

“The big guy is super laid back.” Ravas hummed, while Matt lightly chuckled. “I figured they’d want a restriction so you don’t abuse their power.”

 

_ I trust you to use my power wisely. There would be no bond otherwise. _

 

“We trust each other.”

 

“The big guy is listening in, isn’t he?” Matt nodded and Ravas stepped closer to him. Curiosity in his gaze. “Can they hear everything? Can you block them out? Can they hear your thoughts? Can you two talk in your head? Can you…?”

 

_ The chatty one is quite curious. Is he ever silent? _

 

A chuckle left Matt and ashen eyes widened slightly at him. Nyma and Romelle glanced back at them in confusion, while Ravas frowned. 

 

“I’m serious. I wanna know.”

 

“Yes, I don’t know, maybe, and yes.” Matt replied, while Nyma stopped and crossed her arms over her chest with a frown. 

 

“You’re seriously interrogating him, Ravas? He’s not one of your experiments. Have some respect. Leader Brycen would be disappointed in you.”

 

“He was answering them!”

 

“You could at least have the restraint not to ask questions to start with!”

 

“Says the woman that flirts with any male trainer that walks in!”

 

“ExcuSE ME!”

 

A heavy sigh left Matt as Goly stopped behind him and dropped her wing around him. Romelle blinking at the shouting contest between the two Gym Trainers and Allie mewed and wiggled in his arms. Matt leaned down to set her down and the little baby happily wobbled around in the snow. Head pushed the flakes into a small wall and hid behind it with a happy cry. 

 

“Oh right! We’re out here to play!” Romella spoke happily, the two trainers not even paying a shred of attention to them, while Goly cooed happily and wagged her tail. “We have to make snow angels first! It’s a must!”

 

“Snow angel?” Matt asked in confusion, eyebrow quirked, while she nodded adamantly. “What’s that?”

 

“You lay back in the snow and drag your arms and legs back and forth through the snow to make the shape of a snow angel. Watch.”

 

Romelle toppled back into the snow behind her and moved her arms back and forth amongst the flakes. The frozen water pushed and dug into, before she carefully climbed to her feet and moved back to his side to beam. A finger pointed out towards the indent. 

 

“See. My arms made the sleeves of the angels robe and my legs made the bottom of it.”

 

“I guess I can see it.”

 

“You try.”

 

“I don- Ahhh!”

 

Without warning Goly grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him backwards into the snow. A gasp left Romelle as he hit the flakes below him and he frowned up at his partner. Miley chuckled on her head and Goly looked at him hopefully. A sigh left him as he did what Romelle did and the fairy-type trainer reached her hands out for him. His gloved hands rested in hers, before he was lifted from the snow and stepped back to look at his messy shape of a snow angel. Goly happily cooed at it, while Miley chittered happily and Allie wobbled over to it with a mew. 

 

The little Eevee flopped down beside it and wiggled her little legs to make her own shape, before Goly reached her tail down and helped the little baby from the snow. A little snow angel shape in the flakes with a small little robe and no sleeves. Allie whined unhappily, while Matt lightly smiled and reached down to lift her into his arms and brush some of the snow off her coat.

 

“It looks cute, Allie. It’s a baby angel. See.” 

 

Matt leaned down to poke his finger into the snow and draw little folded hands in front of the robe and put a halo around one of the ear shapes. The little hatchling mewed approvingly and rubbed her head against his chin with a wag of her tail.

 

“It is a baby angel!” Romelle exclaimed, Ravas and Nyma looking toward them in confusion, while the fairy-type trainer looked to Miley and Goly. “You two should make one too.”

 

Miley shrugged her little shoulders before she leaped off Goly’s head and floated toward the ground. The Emolga did a backflip, and let herself drop when her back was to the ground, before she wiggled her little arms and legs in the snow and Romelle leaned down to pick her up. Goly happily flopped back and snow exploded outwards as Matt laughed and his partner wiggled her legs and wings back and forth. Hands reached out for him while Allie climbed onto his shoulder and Matt yanked on his partner’s hands with all he had. 

 

Goly lifted up with a lot of effort, before she stepped back beside him and beamed. A very large snow angel in the snow, her sleeves bigger than her body, and Goly looked down at it proudly. Matt reached up to pat her head, while he brushed the snow from her coat and Ravas and Nyma looked at the shapes in the snow. 

 

“They’re cute.” Nyma spoke, while Ravas shrugged. “Your Eevee’s is so small and adorable Matt.”

 

“I never saw the point in it.”

 

“Says the man who studies, researches, and experiments all day.”

 

“My work is valuable.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“I love them. They’re super cute.” Romelle spoke happily, before she leaned down and gathered up some snow in her gloved palms. The snow pushed together. “We can do something else fun too.”

 

“And what would tha-OooFF!”

 

Snow smashed into his face and exploded into flakes. Allie mewed at him and paw batted at his snow covered cheek, while Goly worried over him and gently brushed the snow from his face. 

 

“Snowball fight!”

 

Snow hit him from the other side of his face and he turned to narrow his eyes at Ravas who smirked at him. Nyma knelt down beside him and snow clumped together in her fingers, while Romelle giggled and ducked out of the way of Ravas’ next ball.

 

“Goly.”

 

A cry left her as he stepped to the side and she flapped her wings. A whirlwind of snow kicked up and flown into the air with each strong beat of her wings. The others covered their faces, snow balls forgotten, till the frozen grass underneath them was revealed and Goly let her wings still. A single finger pointed up into the air, gazes shifted upwards, before snow pelted them from above and Matt chuckled as he wiped the last of the snow from his face. 

 

“I win.”

 

“Cheater!” Ravas yelled in frustration, coated in snow from head to toe, while Nyma narrowed her eyes at him and Romelle stared at them in shock and surprise. “I didn’t use my Pokémon!”

 

“There wasn’t a rule we couldn’t.”

 

Ashen eyes narrowed at him and thin fingers grabbed a ball from his belt. 

 

“Oh it’s on, Holt.”

 

“Bring it.”

* * *

Laughter filled the air. The lot of them covered in snow and clumps of flakes. Big chunks of grass visible and Goly happily cooed at his side.

 

Allie a little snow fluff and Miley shaking flakes from her form, while Nyma brushed herself off and Romelle and Louise laughed along with them. Ravas covered head to toe in the flakes and obviously displeased by it, but no move made to remove any of it from his person. A light snowfall coming from above and Goly’s work. 

 

“That was so much fun.” Romelle happily spoke, smile on her face, while Matt nodded and looked to his partner. 

 

“It was. There’s no snow in Hoenn, but the snowball fight was the most fun I’ve had since I’ve been here.” Goly let out a happy cry and Ravas and Nyma softly smiled at him. His partner bumped her head with his and a snow covered glove patted her head. “You look like you had a ton of fun, girl.”

 

A happy coo left her, wings flapped gently, as she beamed and the wind that was created dusted off the snow from his form. One of them moved to settled against him and her tail moved to lift Allie from the ground and hold the snow covered Eevee up for him. 

 

“Oh jeeze, look at you.” Matt chuckled as he picked her up and dusted her off. Allie happily mewed and her tail wagged happily. “Lance was right. You get into everything.”

 

“She’s a cute little snow Eevee.” Romelle declared, the little baby mewed in agreement, while Matt smiled. “She matches her coat.”

  
“And she’ll catch a cold.” Matt lightly scolded, while Allie huffed. Hazel eyes shifted to his partner. “You’re not cold, are you Goly? We’ve been out here awhile?”

 

A shake of the head was her response. The desert spirit moved a little closer to lean against him and her body heat still present. A relieved sigh left him as she beamed at him. 

 

“That’s go-”

 

“OH MY GOD THERE IT IS!”

 

Everyone jumped in alarm as Romelle pointed out into the snow at a little blue and white shape in the distance. What looked like a white and blue Teddiursa stiffened at Romelle’s attention and a sneeze left it. Its body white and head a light blue, while what looked like a trail of snot came down from its nose and hung there. A confused, and slightly disgusted, look falling over Matt’s face while Romelle scrambled around for her team’s Pokéballs.

 

“Louise, go cut it off before it runs away!” Romelle demanded, while the Sylveon nodded and dashed off toward it. The little bear panicked and waddled away in panic.

 

“Oh, where did I put her ball!”

 

“It’s just a Cubchoo.” Ravas spoke with a frown on his face, while Nyma sent him a look. “They’re common in the winter.”

 

“They’re rare, Ravas. Only Ryan and Leader Brycen have one.”

 

“It just turns into a scary looking bear with an ice beard. I don’t see the excitement in it.”

 

“Says the guy who uses no ice-types in an ice gym.”

 

“Byrcen never said I couldn’t.”

 

“Pride, Ravas. It’s about-”

 

“Quick attack, Louise!” Romelle interrupted, a look of frustration on her face, as she rummaged around in her bag and pulled out an empty Ultra Ball. 

 

“That’s a bit of over ki-” Nyma smacked him in the back of the head.

 

Louise suddenly jolted across the space and slammed into the Cubchoo and sent it flying back in their direction. A serious mew left her, eyes narrowed at her target, while Romelle squared her shoulders. 

 

“Moonblast!”

 

Matt quirked a confused eyebrow as Louise started to glow a soft pink. A battle cry left her as a ball of pink energy appeared above her and glittered. It grew to the Pokémon’s size, before she twisted and slammed her back feet against it. The sphere blasted through the air and collided with the Cubchoo, snow and flakes sent flying, before Romelle tossed the Ultra Ball in her hand and it hit the little bear.

 

A red light appeared around it as it disappeared into the ball and hit the snow. The area silent, Louise ready to attack again if needed, while Romelle held her hands close to her chest. The ball twitched and Allie sat up in his arms to get a better view. Miley climbed up Goly’s tail and onto her shoulder as it twitched again. Ravas and Nyma watched in curiosity as it twitched once more and everyone held their breath.

 

Click!

 

A holler filled the air. Romelle jumped up and down happily, before Louise relaxed and happily sat down by the ball. Her trainer rushed over to it and knelt down to lift it from the snow, while she accepted her partner into her arms and smiled proudly.

 

“We caught it!”

 

“Congratulations, Romelle.” Nyma spoke, while Ravas nodded and Matt gave her a soft smile as she turned to them in excitement. “Cubchoo are little rascals, so be careful. They’re a challenge to train.”

 

A nod left her. Determined and proud, while Louise mewed happily with Romelle’s happy mood.

 

“I plan on it! I’ve been looking for one for weeks!” Romelle spoke, while Nyma nodded. 

 

“As long as you know.”

 

A happy mew left Allie and she wiggled in her arms. Matt set her down as Louise hopped out of Romelle’s arms and the little baby congratulated the Sylveon. Louise proudly stood tall, before she sat down and gently patted the baby on the head. Goly moved forward to do the same, while Romelle pulled out her PokéDex to register her new team member. Taps and clicks sounded as Ravas looked towards him. 

 

“Well, as fun as this all was. We do have to head back to the Gym.” He spoke, while Matt nodded and the man made a gesture that he should follow. “Brycen will wonder if we got lost or something if we stay too long. Plus, your Flygon might start to get cold on the way back if we go now. We probably should head back together.”

 

“That’d make sense. That okay with you, Romelle?” Matt asked, as she nodded and tapped away at her device. 

 

“That’s fine. I wanna get back to my hotel and introduce my new teammate to everyone else.” She replied, before she looked up at him. “Not that I don’t want to hang out with you more, Matt-”

 

“It’s alright. I understand.” He quickly reassured, hand waved. “It’s normal to introduce a new team member to the others in a quiet environment.”

 

A relaxed look fell over her face as she nodded and put away her Dex and her new Pokémon’s ball. 

 

“Then let’s head back. It’s getting late, too.”

 

A nod left Matt as Romelle went to call Louise back and a crunch and shift of snow sounded. Matt turned back to the noise in confusion, just as Ravas jolted forward and reached for him. 

 

“MATT-!”

 

Electricity and snow exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt's Team:
> 
> Allie (Eevee)   
> Miley (Emolga)  
> Vixen (Sawsbuck)  
> Goly (Flygon) Temporary
> 
>  
> 
> Lance's Team:
> 
> Kip (Mudkip)  
> Whinnie (Whimsicott)  
> Sophie (Galvantula)  
> Denzel (Swanna)  
> Archie (Carracosta)


	3. Blizzard Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise attack has been launched on Matt. The attacker unknown, and a battle set to break out. Their goal:
> 
> To take him dead or alive...or that's what Matt thought.
> 
> What comes after just complicates things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As voted on by my Instagram followers, here's the new Pokémon AU Chapter! Enjoy!

Shouts echoed. Electricity crackled and Matt let out a scream.

 

Ravas jolted back, hand held and his fingers singed, while the grip around the Gym Leader tightened and he winced. A hiss in his ear and a shape just out of eyeshot, while the others stiffened. The soft crunch of snow echoed. 

 

“Took us a bit to find you, Matt.” A male voice spoke behind him, while Goly let out a threatening growl and spread her wings in defense. “I’d be careful, Flygon. One wrong move and I’ll snap his neck.”

 

The pressure around him tightened and he let out a gasp. A slippery appendage wrapped around his neck and he looked at his partner pleadingly. Goly stiffened at his expression, before she backed down a bit and growled. Allie and Miley frozen still at the situation and looking at him in fear. Romelle’s gaze on him in shock and worry, focused on his face and his marks that were most likely glowing in retaliation to the energy crackling through him. While Ravas and Nyma glared at the person behind him and their hands hovered over their Pokéballs.

 

“I g-guess you-ur se-econ-nd te-est fa-ailed.” Matt replied back, voice distorted, as he turned his head to look back at the voice and found a large man behind him.

 

His dark hair slicked back and golden eyes glared at him. A black and red uniform on his person, no doubt from a new evil organization from the design of it, and metallic fingers peeking out of his left sleeve. Several PokéBalls on his belt and three of them empty.

 

Hazel eyes widened as he whipped his head around toward the others and Goly stood up straighter. 

 

“Th-here’s m-more th-han one!” He yelled, as a draconic cry filled the air and a dark shape slammed into Goly. “G-Goly!”

 

His partner went flying yards away and smashed into a snow pile. Flakes exploded and a dangerous cry left her. A flicker of light shone, before the dark shape was thrown from the hole in the snow and shoved to the ground with a dangerous crack. All of Goly’s weight on the three headed dragon under her feet and tail, snapping at her and slightly disoriented, while blood dripped from her claws. Her tail wrapped around its body and one foot on one of its wings. The other on the throat of one of the heads and a slash across its middle. A dangerous growl left her, eyes narrowed dangerously at the man and the Pokémon holding her trainer captive, while her wings stilled and her claws glowed. 

 

“I warned y-”

 

“N-NOW!”

 

Her voice exploded into the air. Ravas and the others ducked down, hands over their ears, while his assailant cursed and the Pokémon holding him wavered. The dragon below his partner’s feet wailed in pain, while her voice echoed and shattered the air. Matt barely managing to grab Vixen’s ball, before he threw it toward the ground and it exploded open. 

 

The familiar slimy skin of a Eelektross jolted and moved to coil around him, before antlers picked up the huge eel and ripped it off Matt. The electric type thrown through the air and slammed at Goly’s feet as she growled and flew up into the air. The wail slowly died down, their assailants starting to recover, till she slammed down into the ground and it cracked and shook below her impact point. Her wings flapped and a snowstorm kicked up around them, pelting their opponents, while Vixen helped him to his feet and Goly let out an echoed cry into the air. A haunting tone to it, echoed and everywhere, while he leaned against the large Pokémon at his side and shook. 

 

“F-Find the others.” Matt quietly ordered, throat sore, as he pointed in the direction the others had been and Vixen nodded. “Ignore whatever Goly does. She can see us.”

 

Vixen huffed in response. The large deer slowly guided him in the direction they needed. The other’s voices audible under Goly’s battle cries and the echoed pained yells of her enemies howled through the flakes.

 

_ Matthew, I am almost there! _ Zekrom bellowed out in his head, while Ravas yelled out for him and Matt caught the silhouette of the man from the corner of his eye.

 

“Kill the test subject!” Their attacker yelled through the snowstorm, while Goly let out a battle wail and an impact exploded through the air. “Sever their bond!”

 

“Matt!” Ravas yelled, as the Gym Leader reached out for the Gym Trainer and covered his mouth. An arm moved in retaliation, till their eyes met and the fist stopped an inch from his face. 

 

The man slowly relaxed and nodded, while Nyma and Romelle behind him let out breaths of relief when they saw him. Louise no longer there, no doubt in her ball, and Allie and Miley in Romelle’s arms. Both Pokémon let out cries of relief at the sight of him, before he ordered them back into their balls and they disappeared. 

 

“We need to get out of here, now.” Ravas ordered, while Matt nodded and Romelle watched them in confusion and fear. “This is way too soon for them to be able to locate you, but this guy is serious. We need a distraction and-”

 

Goly let out a howl into the air. Cries of pain followed and Romelle winced at the noise, Nyma rubbed her back, while ashen orbs glanced in the Desert Spirit’s direction. That gaze shifted back to him and Matt weakly smiled. 

 

“Her species is born to hunt in storms like this and she’s my partner. No evil organization, thief, or criminal has ever walked away from us without a reminder of meeting her. She hates violence, but he attacked me first. She’d defend me to her last breath. She’ll keep him busy till she takes out his Pokémon, he flees, or we’re safe.”

 

“How will she know?”

 

“Signal.”

 

Ravas nodded, before he looked back at the girls and grabbed a ball from his belt. 

 

“They are coming too.” Ashen orbs bolted to him in alarm and Matt nodded. “They felt my pain. They’ll be here soon.”

 

“Then we need to get out now. Nyma, get Romelle out of here.” Ravas ordered, as the woman nodded and released one of her Pokémon. A huge, towering, bat-like Pokémon by her side and ordered to take Romelle, while the fairy-type trainer looked to him in worry and fear. 

 

“Matt?”

 

“I’ll explain. Just get to safety.” He pleaded. Her purple eyes watched him for a few moments, before she gave him a small nod and the huge bat flew up into the air and grabbed her by the shoulders.

 

The pair of them gone the moment the Pokémon jetted up into the air and into the dense flakes. Ravas let out his own Pokémon and a gelatinous form beside him. A flinch left it, before it glowed and the snow suddenly reflected off against an invisible perimeter around them. The green Pokémon focused on whatever move it was using, while Ravas winced at his appearance.

 

“Can you ride on your Sawsbuck’s back?” The Gym Trainer asked.

 

The shiny nodded in response, the large deer started to kneel down for him, while Nyma grabbed another ball from her belt and let out a large blue Pokémon he didn’t recognize that towered above her. It unaffected by the snow and at home with it.

 

“Then-”

 

A force slammed into Matt’s head. Pressure rattled around in his skull and a scream left him at the pain. His grip slipped from Vixen and his legs gave out, while Ravas yelled for him. A hiss erupted from the flakes as the Eelektross leaped out from under the snow and lunged for him. Vixen leapt to his feet to defend him, before a huge impact slammed into the earth and an earth shattering draconic cry filled the air.

 

Blue light flooded the air, shone through the snowstorm, while the Eelektross slammed into him. Its body wound around him, slick and tight, before fangs sliced through his coat and into his shoulder. A scream tore through his lips, marks sparked in retaliation to the attack and pain, while the eel’s grip turned deadly and his body protested against the pressure. The force in his head trying to pull him under and subdue him.

 

_ M-Ma-ew! _ Zekrom yelled, voice crackled, while his control over his own electricity wavered and sparked off his body.  _ W- -eed t- _

 

_ Surrender experiment. _

 

The force inside his head slammed down further around him. An echoed, computer-like, voice rattled around in his head and clawed at his consciousness. His body sparked in retaliation, the Eelektross flinched back at the power, and Ravas and Nyma yelled out for him through the snow and sound of electricity. Zekrom and Goly howled out through the blizzard and the cries of the enemy dragon stuttered out. A barrier slammed down between Zekrom and him, before the control over his powers snapped.

 

Electricity exploded out. Crackled and lit up the area around him, while the Pokémon wrapped around him cried out in pain and claws ripped through his coat. The fabric torn and shredded, while his flesh burned and bleed. His marks lit up as bright as they could go and the power sparked off him in the same blue hue. A silent scream past his lips, the pain unbearable, while Ravas and Nyma backed off. 

 

Their Pokémon recoiled back and the Eelektross slipped and leapt off him in a pained panic. Burns across its slick form and its movements weak, while Zekrom cried out into the air. Huge steps sounded, the blizzard still ragging, before a spark of electricity jolted out and struck a hidden form. The electronic voice in his head screamed in agony, before the wall shattered and Zekrom’s hand slammed down beside him. 

 

The energy exploded out off of him and repealed off the huge Legendaries skin. Their form towered above him and their presence rushed forward to take hold of him. His limbs instantly numb and the big dragon’s presence protectively wrapped around him. His energy output slowly diminished till it fizzled off his skin and Ravas and Nyma sprinted toward him. Goly let out victory cry, before the blizzard around them started to slowly calm. The flurries turned to soft flutters of flakes while Zekrom looked toward the Gym Trainers with Matt’s gaze.

 

**“Where is the attacker?”**

 

Ravas skidded to a stop. The green Pokémon stayed beside Nyma while the Gym Trainer looked around. His form relaxed as Goly let out a victory screech into the air. 

 

“Matt’s Flygon has him.”

 

**“He needs aid.”** Ashen eyes shifted back to them and he frowned. 

 

“No shit. I’m shocked he’s even standing.”

 

**“I am making it so.”**

 

“Well you’re going to damage his body like that. Sit down.” The Gym Trainer spoke, completely unphased he was talking to an electric god in control of Matt’s body, as he carefully guided the both of them to sit and checked over his injuries. “God, that Eelektross got you good. You’re going to be stuck in a Pokémon Center bed for awhile.”

 

**“It is not safe.”**

 

“Neither is your tower, Zekrom.” Ravas snapped back, while Matt’s red and white tinted gaze narrowed. “Don’t look at me like that. That guy just came out of nowhere, used the snow for cover to attack, and knew how to get to Matt. This guy knew what he was doing. Your tower won’t do shit to keep him safe if this guy could do all this out in the open. You may have guards, but there’s only so much you can do to keep him safe. The more people around him the better.”

 

**“The last time proved wrong.”** A sigh left Ravas as he stepped back with a frown and crossed his arms over his chest.  **“He was attacked.”**

 

“Because the Center staff wasn’t fully aware of who Matt was and the situation. Brycen informed them after. They’ll have proper security and I can guarantee at least one of us will be there. He will be safe.”

 

**“I doubt that.”**

 

A heavy sigh filled the air once more and Zekrom huffed. Both their gazes narrowed at one another, before heavy pawsteps sounded and Zekrom stiffened. The dragon moved to force them to their feet, before Ravas held up a hand and looked over. His muscles relaxed. 

 

“It’s Keith. Keith! Over here!”

 

A loud bark sounded from Kosmo as Zekrom relaxed. The huge steps gradually slowed, till they came to a halt and something plopped into the snow.

 

“What happened? I saw the huge snowstorm in the distance on my way back.” Keith demanded, as he reached Ravas and stiffened as he caught sight of Matt. “Matt, Zekrom, are you alright?”

 

The Investigator was instantly in front of them, knelt down and hands in his lap, as he surveyed them over.

 

“Big guy over there caught us by surprise.” Ravas started to explain, a finger gestured in the direction Goly no doubt had him under her, while Keith’s gaze followed the movement. A hand gesture made to Kosmo who instantly bounded off in that direction. “Playing in the snow one minute, and the next his Eelektross lunged out of the snow and grabbed Matt. There was a Psychic Pokémon involved too. It fainted a few yards that way. A Hydreigon attacked Goly right from the start as well, but she must’ve taken care of it or the guy returned it to its ball. I haven’t seen it.”

 

“It could’ve fled.”

 

_ Goly let out a victory cry. She defeated it. _

 

**“My bonded says his partner cried out in victory. She bested it.”** Both trainers turned toward them and Keith nodded. 

 

“Kosmo! Go search for a dragon with three heads!” A bark sounded, before the crunch of snow followed and Keith looked to them. His fingers clenched into his pants. “How are the both of you doing?”

 

**“My bonded is damaged.”**

 

“I can see that. How is Matt?” Keith asked once more, while the dragon huffed and Matt gave a mental nod.

 

**“Matthew will be fine. He is damaged, but fine.”**

 

“Good. Then we need to get him to the Pokémon Center.” Keith spoke, while Zekrom huffed and Keith smirked. “Yeah, not our best option, but there’s enough people around to make an attack harder to execute. Once Kosmo finds the dragon and we collect the enemy Pokémon we’ll head back to town. I’ll drop our guy off at the police station and go to the Pokémon Center after. That way I can watch him personally. That alright?”

 

A moment of silence fell over the air, before Zekrom nodded and Keith got to his feet. Kosmo barked and the Investigator turned toward his partner to jog over in his direction. Nyma headed toward Goly and Ravas stayed by them. 

 

“Are you really alright, Matt?” The Gym Trainer asked, eyes on him and Zekrom’s narrowed their gaze. “I know he’s in there and can hear me. Are you alright, Matt? That had to be a huge scare.”

 

_ I-...I...I’ll be okay. _

 

A moment of silence followed. Zekrom staring up at Ravas, Ravas staring back, and no words spoken. 

 

_ Zekro-? _

 

**“My bonded is shaken, but he is strong.”** Zekrom suddenly spoke, while Matt flinched.  **“Despite the control slip, he fought back. I am pleased. He will recover.”**

 

Matt fell silent. The dragon’s presence around him curled up tighter and cocooned him. The aura reassuring and proud.

 

“Then you better make sure you do that.” Ravas spoke, frown on his face when Zekrom tilted their head. “You may say he’ll be alright, but you’ve probably felt his reactions when he has those flashbacks. From the outside he looks terrified. I can’t imagine what it’s like from the inside and this kind of attack will make it worse. He’s your bonded trainer and you have no rules between you two. So it’s your job to make sure he’s okay.”

 

_ Ravas… _

 

**“I would do nothing else.”** A nod left the man, before the crunch of snow sounded and the Gym trainer looked in the direction it came from. “His partner is coming. Goly might get defensive and worried when he sees the state Matt is in. You might want to-”

 

**“Matthew is damaged. I can no-”**

 

_ She’ll be terrified when she sees me.  _ Matt spoke up, while Zekrom fell silent.  _ I’ve only been hurt this badly once before and she had to carry me to a Pokémon Center with a damaged wing. She was terrified I wouldn’t make it. I need to talk to her. _

 

**“You are not well, Matthew.”**

 

_ I have to. For her. _

 

A moment of silence filled the air, before the control over him slipped and receded into the back of his mind. The process slow, careful, before the pain rushed back with Matt gaining control of his limbs. A hiss left his lips, eyes squeezed shut when the burning and throbbing smashed into his senses, just as Goly carefully moved around Zekrom’s hand and stiffened at the sight of him. 

 

“VrooohHH!” In an instant she was at his side. Leaned down to hover over him and curl her wings around him. Hands reached out, but never touched him, while she cooed in worry and Matt opened his eyes to give her a weak smile. “Vrooh.”

 

“I-I’ll be okay, girl. You protected me.” Matt reassured, while her expression wavered. “Y-you kept the dragon back and took him down. If you hadn’t acted, they’d have me. I’ll heal up. You know that.”

 

A weak cry left her. Hands finally reached out to touch his bleeding shoulder and brush back the torn shreds of his coat. Blood bubbled up from the wounds and starting to slowly clot, while he looked at her torn and bloody coat. The fabric in shreds and the pink fabric stained in red.

 

“Your coat…” A shake of the head left her. Her head bumped against his, and a weak smile left him. “I know, but you were so happy about it. I’m sorry we got it ruined.”

 

“Vroooo.” Her head rubbed against his and he relaxed back into her wing. Eyes closed and her arms wrapped around him as he rested his head against her chest. “Vroh.”

 

“Kosmo and Nyma are taking the Pokémon and our assailant back to the Police station.” Keith spoke up, as he came around Zekrom’s hand and paused at the pair of them. “Uh…”

 

“We can move.” Matt quietly spoke, as he opened his eyes and gave the nervous Investigator a smile. “I’ll bleed out sitting here.”

 

**I’ll return you safely, if both of you let me.**

 

Hazel eyes shifted to his partner and Goly tilted her head at him. 

 

“Goly, Zekrom wants to help me back. Is that okay?” Her head tilted even more in confusion and Keith and Ravas quietly watched. “They need to take control to get me back and get help. As in take control of me. Is that okay?”

 

A moment of silence followed when she stiffened. Shaded eyes looked to him and then the huge dragon above them, before her wings twitched. Zekrom’s eyes opened for the first time since he touched down and his gaze met her’s. A few noises left the pair, before she slowly relaxed and turned to him with a nod.

 

**She will fly you back.**

 

“That’s fine with me.” Matt replied, before the dragon’s presence reached forward and the male surrendered his control. 

 

His gaze tinted red and white, his limbs slowly numb, while the huge presence curled around him. Goly flinched back for a moment, before she slowly let go and stood. Her wings still there for assistance, as Zekrom pulled Matt’s body to their feet and Keith glanced up at Zekrom’s body knelt down in the snow and leaned over them all. 

 

“Is it safe for you to leave your body here?” Keith asked, while Zekrom nodded. 

 

**“If something happens I will leave my bonded to you and return to the tower.”** A nod left Keith. 

 

“Goly, take Matt back to the city and we’ll meet you at the Pokémon Center.” Keith kindly ordered, while she nodded and turned to them. “Do not leave his side till we arrive and explain what’s going on.”

 

**“We will make sure of it.”** Zekrom spoke, as Goly stepped forward and let the dragon lift Matt into her arms.

 

Her wings slowly spread, before she launched herself into the air and shot into the sky. Flakes fluttered past them as they settled into the air and she gracefully turned. Her form floated in the air for a few seconds, before she beat her wings and they shot forward. The wind broke open for them, while a cry echoed below them and Zekrom glanced down toward the ground. 

 

A large, black and light blue, quadruped Lion shape keeping pace with them on the ground. Keith and Ravas on the Pokémon’s back and Zekrom hummed. 

 

**“A fellow brother.”**

 

_ Brother? _

 

**“We use the same element.”**

 

_ An electric type? _

 

A hum reached him. The roofs of Icirrus City dotted the horizon and Goly shot forward. Matt’s consciousness wavered. The fatigue pulled on his mind and Zekrom’s proud and calm presence nudged him toward sleep. 

 

**“I’ll deliver you safely to the Center. Rest, Matthew.”**

* * *

****A soft serene silence was what met him next.

 

Not a single sound in the air. A warm, comfortable, cushion under him and his mind tried its damnedest to pull him back under. To make him fall asleep once more and give his body the rest it needed. His limbs sluggish. His mind muddy, while he slowly opened his eyes and let out a soft groan. Light flooded his retinas and his eyes slammed shut.

 

Footsteps sounded. A chair scrapped, before the flip of a switch echoed in the room and the light behind his eyelids disappeared. Darkness taken over as Matt slowly opened his eyes and let out a soft sigh. The steps started again, something shifted, till Keith came into view and sat down in a chair beside him. A calm look on his face, Kosmo right behind him, and Goly rushed over to his bed the moment she noticed he was awake. 

 

A small, relieved, noise left her as she stopped at his bedside and held her hands close to her chest. Kosmo slowly relaxed behind his trainer and Keith gave him a small smile. 

 

“Welcome back, Matt.” He spoke, while the Gym Leader let out a huff and the Investigator chuckled. “Still sore?”

 

Sore? God, everything hurt. Sore didn’t even cover it. Not when the left side of his body felt like it burned and his shoulder ached. Small bits of pain on other places on his body, but the left side of him hurt the most. 

 

“I’d hit you for such a stupid question if I could.” Matt mumbled out, voice quiet, while Keith chuckled. “Wha-?”

 

“You passed out on the way to Icirrus City and Goly and Zekrom made sure you were safe till we got back.” Keith started to explain. Matt nodded and relaxed back against his pillow. “When we got here they already took you into surgery and Zekrom was explaining everything while they worked. Several officers were already here and when we got to the Center they let me stay off to the side. 

 

When they finished patching you up they brought you here and Kosmo and me have been taking turns making sure you’re safe. Ravas, Nyma, and Valkala have stopped by to assist as well and Zekrom returned to the tower. He’s checked in a few times via you, but mostly you’ve been asleep.”

 

“My injuries?”

 

“You’ve got huge teeth marks in your right shoulder from the Eelektross, as well as claw marks on various parts of your body from its claws. Some bruising from its grip on you. As well as your previous stitches and injury ripping back open when you unleashed all that electricity.” Keith explained. Matt frowned slightly when the Investigator paused. “And...you...you hurt yourself pretty bad when you lost control.”

 

“How bad?”

 

“How much can you feel?” An eyebrow raised as Keith reached forward and touched his left arm. A light hiss left him, a small jolt of pain jolted up his nerves, while the teen frowned in front of him. “I thought so. The painkillers are pretty good.”

  
“Painkillers?”

 

“You almost fried the nerves on the left side of your body.”

 

Silence shattered the air. Hazel eyes blown wide and his mind screeched to a halt. His body awake and Keith looked at him sadly. Pale fingers reached up to gently lift his arm up and flash his left hand toward him. Matt’s skin just visible under the bandages around the appendage and his skin discolored. An almost bruise affect across his flesh and what looked like a scab peeking out from under the fabric. Keith slowly set down his hand and the Investigator sat back in his chair with a frown. 

 

“You’ve got cuts and scabs across the left side of your body too.” Came the mumble, dark eyebrows furrowed, while Matt harshly swallowed. “A few got infected and they’ve treated them, but you still did a lot of damage to your body. To the point you’ll be stuck on bed rest for at least a week or two. Here.”

 

His mouth opened to protest and Keith held up a hand to stop him. 

 

“They executed a stealth attack on you, while you were with a group of people, and the only reason you’re lying here right now is because Goly was present.” Keith spoke up, while Matt closed his mouth and frowned. “If you had been alone, with your current team, or with the group, there would’ve been nothing stopping them from taking you, Matt. You realize that, right? If Goly hadn’t been there, and hadn’t been in fights like the one you had to fight, you’d be back with the organization that took you a-”

 

“He wanted me dead.”

 

Silence filled the room. Keith’s eyes widened and Matt shifted his eyes toward the ceiling. 

 

“He ordered his Pokémon to kill me and sever the bond between Zekrom and me.”

 

Slowly Keith rubbed his hands over his face and let out a heavy sigh. 

 

“So they can bond Zekrom to who they want?” Matt gave a nod and Keith slumped back in the chair. “Shit. I need to replay this to the Investigation team and the Kanto Leaders.”

 

“I won’t be safe anywhere, will I?” Purple eyes shifted back to him and Matt stared at the ceiling. “They’ll be after me no matter what I do. They probably already know I’m here.”

 

“Even if they did no one is allowed back here.” Hazel eyes moved to the other and Keith nodded. “Only a select nurses are allowed down this hall. Three of Brycen’s Gym Trainers and Brycen himself. A few police officers I’ve confirmed rotate shifts at the end of the hall and no one else makes it past. You’ll be safe while you recover. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you heal completely.”

 

“But Goly-”

 

“She can stay here till you recover.” Hazel eyes blinked at the teen and Keith nodded. “You’ll be stuck in bed for a long while and inside. She won’t get sick indoors. Not for a few weeks. She can stay longer. I’ve already talked it over with Katie and she approved.”

 

“You spoke to Pidge?” Matt spoke in worry, while he got a nod. “Did she-?”

 

“She’s worried and was a bit panicked, but I calmed her down and assured her I’d keep you safe.” Keith soothed, while the male slowly relaxed against the mattress. “She demanded Goly stay so you’d be safer. The Gym doesn’t need Goly there to function and there are plenty of other Pokémon there to take her place. She’s better suited here till you can get back up on your feet and decide what to do next.” 

 

A small nod left Matt. Teeth sunk into his lower lip, before Goly reached out and took his left hand. Her claws careful of his injuries and a soft, worried, coo left her. A soft sigh and nod left him, while Keith relaxed a little. 

 

“I’ll recover here then. Does Zekrom know about all this?”

 

“They talked with me briefly yesterday. They’re aware.”

 

“Alright. Then I’ll be here and recover.” A nod left Keith as he reached over and pulled a glass of water from the side table. The cup held out to him and Matt nodded as he carefully sat up with the Investigators help and took the drink to sip on. “That aside, how long have I been asleep?”

 

“Three days. Between the power output and injuries your body was drained pretty badly.” Keith explained, while hazel eyes glanced over his glass at the teen. “The doctor had you hooked up to a bunch of machines and a battery.”

 

A confused look feel over Matt’s face and Keith lightly chuckled.

 

“Yeah. They had you hooked to a battery. Seems like you can’t create your own electrical energy yet.” Keith chuckled, while Matt frowned slightly. “According to Zekrom you should be able to, but you either don’t have the knowledge to or you were too weak to. However, Zekrom couldn’t recharge you yourself. It was too dangerous with your fried nerves and the doctor was worried the energy output would burn them out. So they hooked you to a battery. It’s a more gentle flow of electricity apparently. Zekrom let them know when you were fully charged.”

 

“You make me sound like a battery.”

 

“You pretty much are.” Hazel eyes narrowed and Keith smirked. “Think about it. If by some bad luck you can’t recharge yourself naturally, you could have Zekrom or another electric type zap you and recharge your abilities to deal attacks at enemies. It’d be badass.”

 

“Now you make me sound like a Pokémon.” Matt grumbled, while Keith shrugged. 

 

“You are technically bonded to a Legendary and no one fully understands their bonds with their bonded trainers. The Kanto Leaders can use their Legendary bird’s powers and so can you. In a way you’re a lower form of Pokémon in human form. While you’re a special case, you can do the same things the Kanto Leaders can.”

 

“I’d rather not shoot off electricity unless I have to, though.” Matt spoke, frown on his face and fingers tightened around the glass in his hand. “It hasn’t worked well the past few times and I’m not comfortable relying on it. It brings back bad memories and there has to be a connection to it, but I’m not ready to wander down the rabbit hole to find out. I might not be ready for what I find.”

 

A shrug left Keith as he relaxed. 

 

“That’s up to you. It’s your body and your powers. It was just a suggestion. Either way, you need to rest and decide what you want to do when you recover.” Hazel eyes shifted to the Investigator and Keith’s expression got serious. “Because I can guarantee the second you walk out of the Pokémon Center you’ll have grunts and commanders from the organization that took you after you. Whether you’re fully prepared or not.”

 

“And Goly can’t stay here for long.” Matt continued, while his partner cooed in concern and Keith nodded. “I need a larger team. More diverse types and a dragon I can keep beside me...no offense, Goly.” 

 

The desert spirit shook her head lightly and cooed at him. Keith nodded in return.

 

“Did you have anything in mind? I could check with some daycares and see if they have any abandoned or newly hatched Pokémon I could get for you.” Keith suggested, while Matt shook his head. 

 

“I need to earn their trust. It’s not the same otherwise.” Matt replied. “Vixen, Allie, and Miley trust me because I earned their trust an- My team! Are they okay? Where they-?”

 

“They’re safe.” Keith soothed, as he pulled out a couple Pokéballs from his bag and set them on the bed beside him. A sigh of relief left Matt as he lifted them into his good hand and pulled them to his chest. “Zekrom gave them to me the moment I stepped into the surgery room. He wouldn’t let the nurses take them.”

 

“Thank Arceus.” Matt whispered, before he tossed them into the air and white light filled the room. 

 

Vixen appeared beside the bed. Head whipped around in panic and worry, till their gazes met, while Allie and Miley appeared beside him on the bed. All three of them suddenly huddled around his right side and curled up against him while Matt softly smiled and pulled the smaller Pokémon close. His head bumped against Vixen’s and pink leaves curtained around them. 

 

“I’m so sorry, guys. None of you got hurt, did you?” Shakes of the head left them, while Allie whined and gently pawed at his shoulder. Ears drooped and eyes watery, while Miley waddled around his head to pat her paw against his left cheek. A concern noise left her and the bruising on his face, while Vixen huffed and relaxed where he stood. “Good. I’m glad. I’m so sorry if any of you got scared. I didn’t think...they’d...I didn’t think they’d find me so fast. And those Pokémon...they were trained to hurt. None of you were ready for that and-”

 

Vixen huffed. Gaze narrowed at him as the deer stood tall and his ears flicked. Hoof slapped against the tiled floor and Keith chuckled beside him. 

 

“Someone thinks differently.”

 

“I...I’m sorry.” A muzzle rubbed against his hand and Matt reached up to stroke the Poke’mon’s pelt. Vixen relaxed under his touch. “I didn’t think...We haven’t trained much and I wasn’t sure you were ready, but if you think so I won’t argue. Miley and Allie on the other hand.” 

 

Hazel eyes shifted to the two smaller Pokémon and Miley put her paws on her hips and chittered.

 

“That Hydreigon would’ve ripped you to pieces. They’re killing machines. I could tell that much. Goly was the only one conditioned for it. You wouldn’t stand a chance, Miley. The Eelektross was fast too. I couldn’t hear it come at me and I couldn’t move before it had me. They’re out of your league.”

 

Sparks left the little Emolga. Angry chitters left her, cheeks puffed out, and Matt gave her a weak smile. Allie cooed at him in concern, body curled up in the crook of his neck, while Miley argued with him. Vixen, Keith, Goly, and Kosmo silent. 

 

“I know it’s not fair, Miley. You can be fast and agile, but a Hydreigon isn’t something to laugh at. They’re powerful.”

 

“And they evolve twice.” Keith added, as the little flying squirrel glared at the Investigator. “I know you don’t want to hear it, but there is a vast power level difference between Pokémon that evolve and those that don’t. It’s nearly impossible to keep up.”

 

“Unless you know how to do it.” Both Keith and Miley whipped their heads toward him and Matt frowned slightly. “You forget I have an Absol on my team in Hoenn, Keith, Hakai. And he wasn’t a pushover. He destroyed in the Elite Four matches and surprised everyone, but only because I trained him right. People would come ask me how I managed to make Hakai so strong, but I never gave anything away. The training wasn’t easy and some people would complain about the harshness of it.”

 

“But it is possible? Miley could fight a Hydreigon?”

 

“In theory, yes.” Matt replied, while Miley perked up and chittered happily. “But I won’t do it.”

 

Electricity exploded outwards. Striked against the walls and sparked against his form, as Matt winced and Keith bolted out of his chair. Miley growled at him, eyes narrowed dangerously, and snapped at Keith when he reached out to grab her. Her cheeks sparked angrily and Zekrom stirred in Matt’s mind at the electrical force.

 

“And that’s why.” Miley stiffened. Hazel eyes locked with ashen and her ears drooped. “Power isn’t something you abuse, Miley. It’s not something you use to purposefully hurt others when you’re upset or hear something you don’t like. You use it to protect and only protect.”

 

Her form slumped. Small, hurt, noises left her and Matt reached out to stroke her head. 

 

“I know you didn’t mean it, but I can’t put you through that kind of training. It worked with Hakai because he was a much bigger Pokémon, but it was also because he understood how strong he was becoming and what it meant. Hakai was well behaved in battles and didn’t abuse his power or flaunt it. He used what he needed and fought his hardest when he had to.”

 

“So you’ve only got two Pokémon you can use.” Keith cut in, as hazel eyes looked up to the Investigator and Matt nodded. “Vixen and Goly. That’s not much, Matt.  If you could train Miley-”

 

“Even if I could, it’s dangerous in my condition and I’d have to be at the tower. I can’t afford that.” A hum left the teen and Matt looked to the ceiling. “And I can’t leave to get my own Pokémon either. I’m stuck. I have to make due.”

 

“Well, at least we can train Vixen.” Keith sighed, while Matt nodded. “I have your bag and everything in it. I can get a system rigged up so you can view the battlefield outside and can mock fight me with Vixen and Goly from your bed.”

 

“You want to fight, Goly?” Matt asked in worry, while Keith smirked and nodded. “You realize that’s practically suicide, right? Her species are hunters and she’s my partner.”

 

“And Kosmo has been with me since I hatched his egg and has barely been in his ball.” Keith argued back, grin on his face as Matt’s eyes widened. “We’ve fought together and against one another more times than I can count. He barely needs commands.”

 

A smirk slowly spread across Matt’s face. His uninjured hand stretched out and Keith blinked at him in surprise. 

 

“Then I accept your challenge.”

 

A pale hand reached out and clasped around his. Hands shaken and Goly cooed happily at the challenge. Kosmo barked proudly and Vixen huffed in acceptance.

 

“Challenge accepted, Holt.”

* * *

Feet crunched against snow. Short breaths filled the air. Fingers pulled his coat tighter and blue eyes narrowed against the wind. His partner hidden away in his coat and yipped at the sight before them.

 

At Icirrus City bathed in the glow of the sunrise. Soft coats of snow on rooftops and bird Pokémon fluttered through the air. A few people walking the early morning streets below and gloved fingers reached up to stroke the Mudkip’s head. 

 

“We’re back, Kip. I hope Matt missed us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt's Team: Keith's Team:
> 
> Allie (Eevee) Kosmo (Arcanine)  
> Miley (Emolga) Thunder (Luxray)  
> Vixen (Sawsbuck)  
> Goly (Flygon) Temporary
> 
>  
> 
> Lance's Team:
> 
> Kip (Mudkip)  
> Whinnie (Whimsicott)  
> Sophie (Galvantula)  
> Swanna (Denzel)  
> Archie (Carracosta)


	4. For What's to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack on Matt's life, by an unknown assailant, tensions run high. Two Trainers collide with a troubled past and more information starts to creep through the woodwork. The bond between Matt and Zekrom not as simple as the Gym Leader would believe. And just when Matt thinks he knows it all, Allie of all of teammates surprises him. 
> 
> However, they need to prepare for what's to come and Matt struggles with the future choices he'll have to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter! *tosses confetti*..........sorry it took me so long. I had trouble with this chapter and then I accidentally sat on it for a week cause other stuff came up. Not to mention I've been trying to decide where I'm going from here for the next part to this series.....it's a difficult choice. 
> 
> Either way, enjoy the chapter!

“Kosmo!”

 

“Goly, Uproar!”

 

A draconic howl shattered the air. Wings spread out wide, eyes narrowed in a challenge, while the Arcanine flinched slightly and bolted for the dragon. His speed nearly unmatched, paws left indents into the earth, and Goly shot into the air. Dust kicked up with the sudden movement and Kosmo slid to a stop in surprise. Head tilted up in an instant and Goly’s attack ended as she flapped her wings and dust and snow exploded into a blizzard. Flakes pelted the huge hound and a growl left him as he looked around cautiously. 

 

“Kosmo, Heat Wa-!”

 

“Now, Goly!”

 

The desert spirit flashed out of the flakes and slammed the Arcanine into the ground. The earth beneath their feet shook and rocked, a yip left the huge dog, before claws came down-

 

“Stop.”

 

The flakes dispersed and fluttered lightly to the ground. Goly’s wings still, form hunched over the Arcanine, and her claws to his throat. The huge hound panted heavily, snow coated his fur and the ground beneath him caved in, while Keith sighed in defeat.

 

“You win, Matt.”

 

A chuckle left the computer across the field. Seated on a fold out table they had borrowed from the Center and the Gym Leader seated in his bed inside on the screen. A grin on his face, Miley asleep on his head, and Allie most likely in his lap. All while Goly straightened herself out and helped Kosmo to his feet. A soft coo left her as she brushed some dirt from his fur. 

 

“No wonder you’re a Gym Leader.” Keith spoke as he walked toward his partner and helped him clean his coat out. “Thought I still think it’s a waste you didn’t take the Elite Four position.”

 

“It was for Katie and my teams’ sake.” Matt replied easily, while the Investigator hummed and stroked the top of Kosmo’s head. “Plus, I think we did good choosing to be Gym Leaders. We’ve made more of a name for ourselves.”

 

“True. Goly would be a monster in the Elite Four’s ranks though.”

 

“Yes she would.” Matt spoke with a small smile, while Goly beamed at the compliment and spread her wings happily. “Vixen next?”

 

The shiny Sawsbuck seated on the side of the field got to his feet and slowly made their way over to them. A nod left Keith.

 

“Yeah. I’ll use Thunder.” 

 

Right then one of the Pokéballs on his belt opened on their own and a Luxray appeared beside him. The lion nowhere close to being Kosmo’s size, but still on the bigger end of the spectrum for his species, as he yawned and stretched. A low rumble left the electric-type while his back arched out and his fur bristled. Tail swayed and eyes slowly opened to settled on him and the Pokémon around Keith. A sparkle appeared in his gaze at the prospect of a battle and Matt laughed from the computer. 

 

“Someone looks happy.”

 

“Thunder doesn’t get to fight as much as Kosmo and my Lucario do.” Keith replied as Goly walked over to stand beside the computer and Vixen stood on his side of the field. “He’s on my team for more of a covert purpose.”

 

“His eyes glow though. At least according to the Dex.”

 

“He has ways to get around it. Anyway, get ready Thunder.”

 

A small trill left the Lion as he readied himself on the opposite side of the field. Both trainers quiet, waiting for the signal, before Goly cooed and they took off toward one another.

 

“Thunder, Crunch!”

 

“Vixen, Energy Ball!”

 

A ball of green energy appeared in between the Sawsbuck’s antlers on his head. Gaze narrowed at the Luxray bolted toward him till fangs glowed and Thunder dove for Matt’s teammate. Vixen suddenly jumped over the big lion and his head whipped around to release the sphere of energy. The ball hurtled toward and smashed into the Luxray as Vixen landed on his hooves and bolted for his opponent.

 

“Thunder, Discharge!”

 

“Back up, Vixen!”

 

Vixen skidded to a halt. Feet stumbled back at the energy exploded and sparked against the deer. A huff of pain left him, eyes squeezed shut, while Matt frowned on the screen and looked down at the Dex in his hands.

 

“Go after him!”

 

“What kind of order is that?” Keith demanded as Vixen bolted for his Luxray and Thunder’s energy sparked and disappeared. “Damn it. Use Ic-!”

 

“Jump Kick!”

 

“What?!”

 

Keith’s yell on deaf ears as Vixen jumped into the air and collided with Thunder. A cry of pain left his partner and the Investigator flinched. Eyes squeezed shut as he let out a heavy breath and Kosmo’s fur brushed against his arm. Purples eyes opened to his teammate struggling to his feet and Vixen standing over them. Matt calm on the screen. 

 

“Ice Fang!”

 

A gasp left Matt as Thunder lunged and sunk his fangs into the Sawsbuck’s leg. Vixen let out a cry of alarm, feet scrambled and the Pokémon crashed to the ground, while Matt suddenly sat up straight. 

  
“Vixen!”

 

A growl left Thunder. Teeth clenched to the deer’s leg as the others slammed into him. Hooves glowing slightly, while Keith frowned at the panicked look on Matt’s face and Vixen’s reaction. 

 

“Kei-”

 

“You need to be prepared for this situation.” The Gym Leader suddenly fell silent. A troubled look on his face while Vixen thrashed on the ground. “You think I wouldn’t notice? Vixen’s leg has been hurt before.”

 

“Solar beam!”

 

“WH-!”

 

A green beam blasted from the downed Pokémon. Thunder cried out in pain and launched into the air. The Luxray crashed to the ground and Sawsbuck pulled himself to his feet, while Matt glared at him and Keith shivered. Those hazel eyes a dangerous amber color and Sawsbuck glaring at them. 

 

“Shadow ball.”

 

Shadow ball? But ho- 

 

“Thunder!” A cry left this partner as the Luxray quickly got to his feet and dodged. Fur messed up and scratches littered his form. Sparks discharged off him lightly and teeth bared. “Double Team!”

 

A growl left his partner as his form suddenly distorted and a half dozen of him appeared. All of them roared out into the air and sparks left them. Vixen stood his ground and Matt completely calm.

 

“Crunch!”

 

“Get ready to dodge!” Matt ordered, while Vixen huffed and glared at Thunder who ran at him with his clones.

 

Thunder growled out, while Keith smirked and Matt raised an eyebrow.

 

“You forget I’m an Investigator, Matt, and this job requires I’m ready for any situation.” Keith spoke, while Matt frowned at him. “Even if that means we take out our targets quickly.”

 

Realization fell over the Gym Leader’s face as he opened his mouth to call out to his partner and Thunder disappeared from the cluster of his clones. Vixen thrown to the ground and the Luxray on top of the deer, teeth mere inches from his throat, and sparks discharged off him in warning. His partner’s clones disappeared like smoke and Matt relaxed back against the pillows behind him with a heavy sigh. His Dex dropped in his lap and Vix huffed in disappointment. 

 

“You win.”

 

“Thunder, stand down.”

 

A trill left the Luxray as he stepped off of Vixen and made his way to Keith. A proud look on his face, head held high, while Keith knelt down to accept his partner’s greeting and fix his fur. Little sparks created with the movement and Thunder curled up at his side. Tail swayed happily, while Vixen shook off his pelt and moved toward the computer. 

 

Matt sadly looked at his partner. An apologetic look on his face, while Vixen lowered his head and Matt gave him a weak smile. Goly quiet beside the table. 

 

“Don’t bow your head, Vixen. That was my mistake.” Matt quietly spoke, while Vixen huffed and the Gym Leader’s smile twitched. “Yeah. We need more practice.”

 

“For a first attempt you both did well.” Keith spoke up, as all three of them looked in their direction and the Investigator returned Thunder to his ball. “I thought for sure you’d lose the moment Thunder got Vixen’s leg in his teeth, but you both overcame it.”

 

“We still had holes in our partnership that need to be worked on.” Matt corrected, while Keith sighed. “For a first attempt it was more than I hoped for, but we need to be more prepared.”

 

“Spoken like a Gym Leader.”

 

“I am one.”

 

“Not here you’re not.” Matt flinched in response and Keith stood, hands shoved in his pockets as he walked across the field. “You’re not in Hoenn, Matt. You’re in Unova and you have no Gym here. Your sister is Hoenn and one of your gym assistants have temporarily taken your place. You’re nothing but another Pokémon Trainer here. One bonded to a Legendary Electric God. Remember that.”

 

A moment of silence fell over them. Matt’s gaze on his lap, eyebrows furrowed, and shoulders tense. Keith stopped a few feet from the table and Kosmo halted at his side. 

 

“I know it’s a hard pill to swallow, but with your condition and circumstances, I don’t believe you’ll ever make it ho-”

 

“Well if it isn’t Kogane.”

 

Their little group stiffened. Purple eyes widened at the voice and Kosmo huffed beside him. His partner antsy, fur bristled, while the Investigator slowly turned his head and settled his gaze on the figure a few yards from them.

 

At the ruffled clothes on his form. The sewn stitches in the fabric. That stupid, brightly colored bag, and the Pokémon settled in his coat. Caramel skin mostly covered by layers of fabric and blue eyes settled on him in a glare Keith returned back. Fingers clenched tightly and nails bit into his skin as he ground his teeth together. 

 

“McClain.”

 

_ Lance is there! _ Matt suddenly spoke up, excitement in his voice as Keith turned to him in surprise and Lance quickly walked towards them with the Gym Leader’s voice. 

 

“Hey-!” Keith tried to step in, the Alolan Ex-Champion shoving him aside, while Kosmo growled defensively. “McClai-!”

 

_ How did your Gym Battle go? Did you win? _ Matt asked, a huge smile on his face, while Lance beamed the moment he stepped into Matt’s view and the Mudkip in his coat let out a happy bark.    
  
“Of course we won! It was an amaz-Oh my god! What happened to you, Matt?!”

 

Blue eyes bolted to him. Purple glared back and Kip growled at the Investigator. Matt looked at them in confusion while Lance ground his teeth together. 

  
“If you hurt him, Ko-”

 

“Like hell I would. It’s my case.” Keith bit out, blue eyes narrowed at him, while Keith stood his ground. “Mine, McClain. So stay out of it this time.”

 

“Guys-” Matt tried to interrupt, worry in his tone, while Lance glared at the Investigator.

 

“Like hell I will! Matt-”

 

“Has already been targeted and attacked twice.” Keith cut in. Blue eyes widened in alarm. “This is out of your league, McClain. This isn’t a bunch of hooligans like in Alola. This is life or death. So stay out of it.”

 

Silence fell over the air. Kosmo on his feet, eyes narrowed at Lance, body ready to spring. While Matt and his Pokémon quickly watched them in worry and caution. Lance flinched back and teeth sunk into his lower lip as he reached back and touched his shoulder.

 

“Like you know about shit, Kogane. Matt is my friend and I’m the one who found him. So back off.”

 

A scoff left Keith as he walked past the teen to slap the computer closed and pull it off the table. Feet crunched in the snow as he slammed his shoulder into the Ex-Champions and Lance stumbled back a few steps. 

 

“I’ll back off when you grow up and stop accidentally trying to get people killed, McClain.”

 

A flinch left Lance as Keith and Kosmo walked away. Goly and Vixen looked between the two of them in worry, before they followed after the Investigator. Their backs the last thing he saw as he let out a curse and fingers dug into his shoulder. 

 

“I-I didn’t mean to…”

* * *

“Lance isn’t with you?”

 

A frown fell over Keith’s face as he closed the door behind him and set the computer on a table by the entrance. Kosmo moved to his usual spot to lay down and Vixen and Goly moved to the other side of Matt’s bed to settled down. Keith sat down in his own chair and a container handed to the bonded trainer who reluctantly took it.

 

“It’d be better if he wasn’t here.” Keith mumbled, while Matt frowned at him. “He’ll probably ignore my warning anywa-”

 

“Lance hasn’t done anything wrong.” Matt cut in, while purple eyes lifted to meet hazel. “He’s the one that’s been beside me since he found me. Granted we had an argument once, but he’s been here to support me and help me try and get used to all of this. Him and Romelle.”

 

“Romelle?” Keith asked in confusion, while Matt nodded. “When did you meet the fairy-type apprentice of Kalos?”

 

“Fairy-type apprentice?” Matt asked in confusion, before the Investigator shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face. 

 

“Forget it. Either way, it’s not safe. The more people around you creates obstacles and complications. Liabilities and-”

 

“Lance isn’t a liability.” Matt cut in, glare on his face, while Keith frowned and the Gym Leader wavered slightly. “Wha-?”

 

“Yeah, not a liability my ass.” Keith scuffed, as he rubbed the back of his hand against his cheek and Matt stiffened. 

 

The makeup on his pale skin flaked and smeared off to reveal the scar underneath. Jagged and healed improperly. The gouged skin started at the base of his jaw and moved up toward his eye. Where it stopped unclear with the makeup still on it, while Matt noticed it continued down the teen’s neck, covered by his collar, and the Gym Leader’s lips thinned. Keith’s hand dropped to his lap and Kosmo stood up to walk over and set his head in his partner’s lap. Pale fingers lifted to rest on the huge hound’s head. 

 

“H-how-?”

 

“It’s classified.” Purple eyes lifted to meet hazel and Matt frowned. “Where I was, and what I was doing, while I got this is classified information. All you need to know is that Lance was a stupid idiot who got mixed up in shit he shouldn’t have and blew everything we had set up. It came back to bite us in th-”

 

“Lance isn’t stupid and how would he know about it if it was classified?” Matt defended, gaze narrowed at the Investigator and pale fingers twitched. “An-”

 

“Several people nearly died because a stupid kid was trying to play hero and beat the bad guys.” Keith bit out, tone defensive, while Matt flinched. “I nearly lost my mentor and Kosmo. Now Lance is here with you, during a dangerous period, and I’m not comfortable with him being around. Not after what happened last time. End of conversation.”

 

Silence filled the air. 

 

Purple locked with hazel.

 

No one moved.

 

No one breathed.

 

Till Matt looked away from the Investigator and tightened his fingers into the sheets over his legs. 

 

“Well he’s my friend and he’s all I have here.” Matt mumbled as Keith stiffened. “Especially after the attack. Romelle probably……Lance is all I have. He’s the one of two friends I’ve ever had and he’s right here in Unova. While Shiro is over in Kanto and I can’t call him over here. Not with his Gym running and his work with the Kanto Leaders. So-”

 

“I get it.” A moment of silence passed. “ But I still don’t like it. This isn’t the situation for this, Matt. You could’ve been killed. And Lance-”

 

“Whatever happened in Alola stays there.” Matt cut in. “This is Unova, Keith. If I’m not a Gym Leader here then Lance isn’t to blame for things out of this region.”

 

“Tell that to my mentor, Kosmo, and me.”

 

“He’s all I have left, Keith.” Purple eyes widened as the marks on the male glowed and his gaze turned sad. No tears present, but the sorrow and fear clear as day. “Pidge, my dad, and my mom...they’re all back in Hoenn and I’m stuck here. I know I told them to go back, but...I...I didn’t want to burden them with this. I didn't want them to get caught up in this. Be put in danger, but...I miss them so much and Lance...Lance is all I have here. For as long as he’s here, he…he’ll leave someday and-”

 

Pale fingers reached out and clasped around Matt’s. Hazel eyes turned to him in surprise and a small nod left Keith. 

 

“I get it. He’s the only person you have left you feel like you can trust with who you are.” The Sinnoh native spoke, while Matt gave a small nod. “It’s still a huge risk, though. After what happened in Alola...I’m not comfortable with it, but if you need him I’ll work something out with him.”

 

“Thank you, Keith.”

 

A curt nod left the teen as he got to his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

 

“I’m going to grab myself some coffee. Want anything?”

 

“Tea.”

 

A hum left the Investigator. Footsteps echoed and the click of a door closing sounded, before Keith sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Purple eyes gazed up at the ceiling for a few moments. Matt quietly talked to his Pokémon behind the door and the container cracked open. A laugh left the Hoenn Gym Leader and Allie whined as Keith pushed off the door and headed down the quiet hall. No soul in any of the rooms, all of them vacant, till he reached the end of the hall and stopped just behind the two policemen standing guard. The caramel skinned teen leaning against the wall across from him looking up to meet his gaze and Kip glared at him.

 

“McClain.”

 

“Kogane.”

 

Keith pushed past the policemen without a word and Lance moved away from the wall to follow. Kip growled at him, clearly displeased over the last time they met, while Keith stepped into the Center staff cafeteria and walked up to the drink dispenser. Pale fingers tapped at the machine. Beeps sounded and a chair scraped against the floor behind him. Lance dropped down into the chair and the drinks dropped to the bottom of the machine as Keith leaned down to retrieve them and walked over to the table. His canned coffee, a tea, and lemonade set down while the Investigator took his own seat.

 

“Kosmo with Matt?” A nod left the Sinnoh trainer and Lance took the lemonade off the table. The seal cracked and the can drank from while Keith dragged his finger around the rim of his. “So am I not allowed to see Matt then?”

 

“He wants to see you. I don’t approve, but as always he’s stubborn.” Keith replied, while the Alolan native gave him a confused look. 

 

“You know Matt?”

 

“No, I haven’t known him personally. My best friend Shiro knows him though. They’ve been friends since they went on their Pokémon journeys and ran into one another in Hoenn. He’s told me a lot about him, but I never got the chance to meet him till I ran into him in Brycen’s gym.”

 

“You mean you’ve never had to go to Mossdeep and challenge the gym.” Lance corrected, while Keith chuckled and nodded. “Still collecting Gym badges like a kid, Kogane?”

 

“Says the idiot still going on adventures like he’s still ten.” Keith lightly jabbed back, while the ex-champion across from him chuckled. “You’re an idiot for abandoning your Champion title.”

 

“And you’re an idiot for thinking playing a Pokémon Cop was a good career choice.”

 

“I’ve saved lives, McClain. People and Pokémon.”

 

“You still aren’t happy though.” Purple eyes narrowed at the trainer and Lance leaned back in his chair. Kip still glaring at him on the teen’s shoulder. “You’re spinning your wheels, doing your job on auto pilot, and you’re not happy. You don’t have any pride in what you do, Kogane. It’s clear as day.”

 

“So you quit being a champion just so you could keep exploring like an idiot? You take pride in that?”

 

“I left home because I was tired of being challenged every single day for a battle, stuck in the same routine, and watching my team get hurt over and over again to keep my title. I wanted to be able to leave the Champion Summit without one of the Elite Four coming after me to drag me back and have some freedom. I wanted the rolling hills of grass, mountains, seas, and new places to explore again. I wanted freedom, Kogane.”

 

“You had to leave your team behind, though.”

 

“They deserve the rest. Especially after all the hard fought battles they took part in while I was a Champion. They’re happy at home helping my parents with the breeding center. They watch after the eggs and look after all the newborn Pokémon.” Lance spoke, soft smile on his face, before he looked to the Investigator. “You’re the one that needs to relax a little.”

 

“I’ll relax when Matt is safe and I’m not comfortable with you in the mix, McClain.” A frown fell over the trainer’s face and Keith crossed his arms over his chest. “I still haven’t forgotten about the Galran incident in Alola. Adam and Kosmo are still feeling the effects of what happened and I don’t want someone to get hurt again.”

 

“I’m older than I was back then, Kogane.”

 

“Yet everyone in the damn city knows Matt is with Zekrom.” A wince left the caramel skinned teen and Keith frowned. “Yeah, I know about that. Not to mention Matt was attacked and you weren’t present.”

 

“I didn’t know he’d leave the city while I was gone. Matt rarely leaves the tower.” Lance defended, purple eyes narrowed. “Ever since I found him he’s been more secluded and sticks to the tower. He’s ventured out a few times, but he never went far. He’s been more scared of the people that did this to him than going out and having fun.”

 

“You still should’ve made sure he was protected.”

 

“That’s what Brycen’s gym assistants are for. He has the gym number and they were with him during the attack. One of them filled me in on what happened.” A heavy sigh left the Investigator as he rubbed a hand over his face. “Besides, you and me both know that I’m not going to leave Matt’s side easily. Not if he wants me there.”

 

“That’s because you’re an idiot in love.” The Alolan’s cheeks flushed and Kip turned his head to his trainer in shock. “And I get you want to protect him, McClain, but if you're distracted or get full of yourself you could get people hurt like last time.”

 

A nod left the teen across from him. His eyebrows furrowed, gaze locked with Keith’s, while Kip just gapped at his partner. Little jaw dropped to Lance’s shoulder and the Ex-Champion sat up straighter. 

 

“Regardless, I want to stay beside Matt. I know you don’t approve, Kogane, but I need to. Not just for my conscious, but for Matt. He’s been through a lot and he’s slowly working through this mess that’s become his life. He’s gotten a lot better since the first day I found him, but I don’t want him to feel like he’s by himself in this. Not to mention he needs to pull together a full team of Pokémon and it’d be better if there was another trainer with him that nearly runs a full team.”

 

“You have an almost full team?” Keith asked, as the Alolan Native nodded and tapped his belt. Five Pokéballs on it and one empty. “Haven’t decided on your sixth?”

 

“Unfortunately, no. I haven’t found one I’m compatible with.”

 

“Well that makes two of us running a five Pokémon team.” Keith spoke. Lance’s eyebrows raised. “I had to trade one of my Pokémon to Katie temporarily so I could bring Goly to Matt.”

 

Blue eyes widened across the table and caramel fingers tightened around his drink. 

 

“I thought that was Goly. Matt must be over the moon about her being here.”

 

“He is, but he’s still cautious of her health. She can’t be outside long.” Keith explained, while the teen across from him nodded in agreement. “So she can help in a fight, but I need to get her a new coat. The first one Matt bought got wrecked in the fight against the man that attacked him, but even with it she can’t stay too long after Matt’s on his feet again. I plan to help him get a team together as quickly as possible when he can leave the Center.”

 

“Has he said what types he wants?”

 

“No. He wants to make sure he has some compatibility with them and they trust him first.”

 

“Sounds like him. You going to ask Byrcen’s Trainers to help?”

 

A frown fell over Keith’s face as he raised an eyebrow at the calm teen across from him. 

  
“That you hinting to me that you’re available to help, McClain?”

 

“I’d like to, but you don’t like me.”

 

“And you previously stated you wanted to be beside Matt.”

 

“And therein lies our problem.”

 

Silence fell over the room. Both trainers stared at one another and Kip stood at attention on Lance’s shoulder. Little eyes glared at him, rear end up in the air, and neither moved. 

 

“What team are you running?”

 

“Kip, a Whimsicott, Galvantula, Swanna, and Carracosta.” Lance instantly replied, while Keith crossed his arms over his chest. “You still running your team?”   
  


“Yeah.” Keith mumbled, eyes narrowed, before he sighed. “At least you have some sense in making a diverse team. Though you still favor water types.”

 

“They remind me of home.” Came the shrugged response, while Keith nodded. 

 

“And you have all your badges, so you’re not useless.” Lance frowned across from him and Keith leaned back in his chair. “I’ll let you stay by Matt and protect him, but under one rule. What I say, goes. No arguments, no reckless actions, and no fighting me. If I say leave to go get help, you go get help. If I say take Matt and run, you do it. If I tell you to run by yourself, and leave us behind, you do it. No playing hero, McClain. We’re protecting the bonded trainer to an Electric Legendary God. If we lose him this region is toast. Understand?”

 

A few moments fell into silence, before Lance nodded and held out a hand toward the Investigator. 

 

“Understood, Investigator Kogane.”

 

Pale finger reached out to tightly grasp the Ex-Champions hand and shake it.

 

“Then welcome to the team, McClain.”

* * *

A knock echoed and Matt looked up from the container of noodles in hand. Several strings of pasta hanging out of his mouth and quickly chewed and swallowed, while Allie glared at the door protectively.

 

“What’s up?”

 

A grumble sounded from the other side of the metal as it slid open and Keith frowned at him from the hallway. The Investigator walked inside with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“The point of a secret code is to use it, Matt.” Keith grumbled, while the Gym Leader raised an eyebrow and pointed at Kosmo. 

 

The huge Arcanine sitting at attention, big tail wagging happily, and ears perked up. All while the Investigator ran a hand over his face. 

 

“Kind of pointless when Kosmo knows you’re there.”

 

“Humor me next time.” The teen grumbled, before he held out a can of Matt’s requested tea and the male took it. 

 

The container of food set down to open it and Allie looked toward the meal longingly. A hiss and crack echoed the moment the seal broke and Matt took a sip. A finger bopped the Eevee in the nose and a whine left her as she dropped her paw and pouted.

 

“If Kosmo isn’t here I’ll humor you.” Matt replied, can set down on the side table, before he picked up the container of food. “That is if you ever let him leave my side.”

 

“Yeah, well, that might happen sooner than you think.” Hazel eyes turned to the teen in confusion and a thumb jabbed back toward the hall behind him. “Someone was insistant they help keep you safe. So I’ll have a bit more leeway in my investigation.”

 

A confused eyebrow raise was granted with Keith moving to the side and a figure stepped into the room. Blue eyes met his hazel, before Allie let out a happy mew and leapt off the bed. The caramel skinned teen rushed forward to catch her, laugh filled the air, as she rubbed her head against his chin and Millie chittered a hello. Matt’s mouth dropped open a little, as Goly happily cried and waddled around the bed to tackle Lance into a hug. Her wings curled around him and his gloved fingers reached out to pat her head, while Keith settled back in his seat. 

 

“Arceus, it’s been ages Goly. How is the best and strongest dragon in Hoenn doing?” Lance chuckled as Allie and Kip high-fived one another and Goly beamed and happily replied. “I’m glad you’re okay. Cold isn’t really your element. You look amazing as always though.”

 

The big dragon let out a grumbled, embarrassed, noise as she covered her face. Wings curled around her and Lance laughed. Millie hopped and glidded over to land on the ex-Champion’s head and happily rest there.

 

“Hey, Millie.” A gloved finger reached up to stroke the top of her head and she chittered happily. Blue eyes slowly moved to the Gym Leader and a guilty smile flashed at him. “Sorry I was gone, Matt. If I had known this would happen-”

 

A soft flush fell over the male’s cheeks as he quickly shook his head and set the container of food aside. 

 

“It’s alright. None of us knew this would happen.” Matt quickly reassured. Lance set Allie back on the bed who wobbled over to Matt’s lap and settled there to curl up and eye the food. “We just went out to play in the snow since we hadn’t before. It was the last thing we expected. We were lucky I was the only one that got hurt.”

 

Blue eyes watched him in worry, before he weakly smiled and nodded. 

 

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t have got hurt either. Ravas told me you nearly fried your nerves.” Lance spoke with worry, while the Gym Leader winced and tightened his fingers into the sheets over his lap. “And those look really painful.”

 

Caramel fingers reached out to gently graze over his cheek and the multitude of bruises that decorated his flesh. A scab or two present, the skin bruised and dark around them, and his marks a darker color than normal. Almost like an actual scar, but slowly getting lighter with each passing day. A sign he was healing from the nerve damage. 

 

“They’re sore, but I’m managing. Keith rarely lets me out of bed.” The Investigator huffed and Lance softly smiled. “We’ve been training Vixen and Goly’s had a fun practice battle today.”

 

“She won.” Keith grumbled, while Matt chuckled and Lance smirked. “Don’t look at me like that, McClain.”

 

“I’m not giving you a look.” Lance feigned innocence, while the Investigator raised an eyebrow. “I just find it funny the International VIP team’s rising rookie lost to a Flygon.”

 

“She’s a strongly bonded Pokémon to a compatible partner and has seen more battles than you ever will McClain. The loss was justified.”

 

“She’s just that amazing, aren’t you Goly?” 

 

An embarrassing noise left Matt’s partner and they all laughed. Her hands and wings pulled from her face to pout at them and Matt reached out for her.

 

“Come here, girl.” With a huff she walked over, Lance moving to the side for her, and Matt cradled her face in his hands. Their foreheads bumped and a happy purr left her. “You’re an amazing partner, Goly. You’re irreplaceable.”

 

A happy noise left her. Her form relaxed and eyes closed in bliss. Lance smiled at them, Kip watched them in surprise, and a sudden splat echoed through the air. All eyes turned toward the source and Allie halted near the edge of the bed. Her ears slowly flattened, tail flopped on the sheets, and a small noise left her. Matt’s container of food missing.

 

“Allie.” Matt sighed out, before she broke down and cried. 

 

“Told you she’d get into everything.” Lance chuckled as he pulled off his coat and gloves to pick up the mess no doubt on the floor now. “She is a baby.”

 

“A baby? She seemed pretty intelligent.” Keith spoke in confusion, while Matt lifted the little newborn from her spot on the bed and into his arms. A whine left her, paws pressed against his chest in retaliation, and Matt held her close to pet her head. “How old is she?”

 

“Couple weeks at this point.” Matt replied, before he hushed her and she hid in his chest. “It’s alright, Allie. You know you did a bad thing, but I’m not mad. If you’re hungry just let me know next time.”

 

A noise left her in reply, before she curled up against him and Lance and Keith stared at him. Both trainers jaws dropped open, eyes wide in surprise at their interactions, and Matt smiled down at the little hatchling. 

 

“There, there. You don’t have to cry anymore.” 

 

Pale fingers stroked the top of her little fluffy head. Ears turned back to allow the pets and her sniffles slowly quieted. Her little head slowly looked up at him, brown eyes met his hazel, before he gently wiped the tears from her fluff and her tail perked up a bit. 

 

“See. It’s okay. I’m not mad.” A small, happy, mew left her and he smiled. “That’s my girl.”

 

Slowly she reached out and tapped his neck. Matt stiffened, eyes widened slightly, before her ears folded back and she whined. Her little toe beans rested over his marks and the bruises there. His marks dimly glowed in response to the contact.

 

“I…” His eyebrows furrowed as she curled up against his neck and whined. Matt held her closely and the other two Trainers looked at him in worry. “I...I’ll be okay, girl. I’ll heal up and be good as new. You’ll see.”

 

Little paws pressed into his collarbone and he gently stroked her head. 

 

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” A soft mew left her, head nuzzled into his neck, and Matt softly smiled. “I’ll be okay, though. Just wait and see. When I’m better we can play. Promise.”

 

Her tail wagged happily as she relaxed against him and he looked up to find Keith and Lance staring at them in surprise. Keith’s mouth dropped open slightly and Lance blinking at him. 

 

“What?”

 

Keith sat back in his seat, fingers rested on his chin, and Lance sat on the bed with a small frown on his face. The Investigator moved to speak, before he paused and snapped his mouth shut. A few moments passed, Goly reached out to pat Allie on the head, until Keith sat up in his chair. 

 

“Was Goly a newborn when you got her?” 

 

The question had a raised eyebrow and confused look on the Gym Leader’s face. 

 

“No. My parents went out into the desert to catch her for me. She was a birthday gift. Why?”

 

Keith frowned slightly, purple eyes looked between Matt, Goly, and Allie. 

 

“Because she just understood every word you said.” As if called by name, Allie unburied her head from Matt’s neck to look toward the Investigator. “See! She understands us.”

 

“I don’t think that’s what this is.” Matt tried to reason, while he got a deeper frown. “Sure Goly and me are close, and we understand one another, but she’s been my partner for years. I’ve only had Allie for a few weeks.”

 

“Yet she understands what you’re saying. You calmed her down like it was nothing, Matt.” Keith tried to reason, while the Gym Leader frowned slightly.

 

“I think you’re seeing things, Keith.”

 

“No, I’m seeing it too.” Lance spoke up, as hazel met blue. “She understands what you say, Matt. Watch. Allie, you want to get some new food for Matt?”

 

In an instant she perked up, eyes on Lance, before she climbed out of Matt’s hold and scampered over to the Alolan Native. An excited mew left her, paws placed on his leg and tail wagged at him. A hopeful look in her eyes.

 

“See.” Matt just stared at her in complete surprise as Lance lifted her into his arms and smiled at the newborn. “Let’s go get Matt a snack then. You can pick it out, Allie.”

 

A happy mew left her. Paw held up in excitement and her and Kip high-fived one another as the Alolan Native got up from his seat and headed for the door. The hiss and click of it ended the silence as Matt frowned at the sheets.

 

“I didn’t notice.”

 

“I’m not surprised. You’re the same with Goly.” Keith spoke up, as he looked to his partner who beamed at him. “The two of you are closer than Kosmo and me. Allie and you seem to be going down that same route. How fast the two of you have progressed in so little time is surprising though. You really know how to bond with Pokémon.”

 

“I guess.” Matt mumbled, before he frowned. “You don’t think that’s why they took me, is it?”

 

A moment of silence fell over the air. Keith’s eyes widened as hazel met purple.

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t think about that.” The Investigator quickly spoke, as he pulled out his PokéNav and rapidly tapped at it. “You’re partnership with Goly must’ve tipped them off to make you a possible candidate for their experiment. So few trainers are that close with their Pokémon and understand them like you do with yours. Maybe that’s what was needed for your bond with Zekrom. There must be a connection between a Legendaries personality and the personality of the person they bond to. The team needs to know about this.”

 

_ He has a point. _ Zekrom spoke up, as Matt jolted in surprise at the electric God’s sudden presence.  _ I would not have accepted you if you were an evil individual. I knew you would have no trouble with our bond. You are a kind and noble individual. _

 

“If that’s true, then why can’t I control my power?” Matt spoke out loud, as Keith looked up at him in confusion and realization crossed over his face. “If we’re compatible, then why did I get hurt so badly? Shouldn’t I be compatible with your powers too?”

 

_ You are a mere human being. You have your limits, Matthew. As do other species. Not all of them can handle the powers others can. _

 

“So I have to figure out how much I can generate and handle?”

 

_ Correct. Over time you may be able to generate a stronger force, but you can only handle so much. _

 

“You did seem to let out everything at once, according to Ravas.” Keith input, while Matt looked toward him. “It was probably in reaction to the bite that the Eelektross left on your shoulder, but nonetheless it was a powerful amount of energy. I saw the flash in the midst of the blizzard when Kosmo and myself headed in your direction. That kind of power isn’t something anyone could handle right off the bat.”

 

_ Perceptive, this one. He is correct. _

 

“So I have to train myself too, as well as work on my team.” Matt sighed, while Keith gave him a nod. “It feels like I fall back miles for every step I take.”

 

“Well you are pretty alone in this.” Keith pointed out. “Spark could help, but he has to stay in Kanto in the meantime. Something big came up and he’s stuck. He can’t be much help.”

 

“I wouldn’t ask him anyway.” A confused eyebrow raised and Matt waved a hand. “He told Lance something he had no business in and it led to an argument between the two of us.”

 

“So that’s why he looked upset before I left.” Hazel orbs blinked at the Investigator and Keith nodded. “He seemed a bit down when I mentioned I was traveling here to Unova to get in contact with you and investigate the route Lance found you in. His assistant didn’t look very happy with Spark either.”

 

“I wouldn’t blame him. I wasn’t happy about it either. I kind of get where he was coming from, but our situations are different and the Legendary birds of Kanto are different from Zekrom. There are no traditions in Unova about bonded trainers and Zekrom doesn’t care much about them. Spark probably has a ton of rules he has to follow.”

 

“They have a handful of rules, yeah. A couple traditions if I remember, as well, but the birds have been a little more lenient with their new bonded trainers. Things are different from decades ago.”

 

A hum left Matt, before the door opened and Allie mewed happily. Both guys turned to see Lance walking in with an armful of snacks and Allie happily perched on the Alolan Native’s shoulder. Kip on the other and the trainer walked into the room while Allie beamed at him. 

 

“We decided to get everyone something.” Lance lightly chuckled as he moved to stop by the bed and Allie hopped off his shoulder. The little newborn reached up to snag a bag of snacks from Lance’s arms and walk over to Matt to set it in his hand rested on the bed. “And Allie picked that out just for you, Matt.”

 

Pale fingers plucked the plastic bag from the bed and smiled at the brand name on the package. His favorite rice crackers in his hand and his other reached out to ruffle the fur on the top of her head. 

 

“Thank you, Allie. I love them.” A happy mew left her, tail wagged, and he pulled them open to bite into one and relax back against the pillows. “And they’re my favorite.”

 

A happy mew left her as she curled up in his lap and happily purred. Millie hopped down from Goly’s shoulder to land beside the hatchling and curl up with her, while his partner beamed at them. 

 

“So what’s our plan?” Keith asked, as Matt and Lance looked to the Investigator. “We have a week or two till you’re healed enough to be discharged, Matt. You barely have a battle ready team, Goly has to leave not long after you’re discharged, and the people responsible for all this are after you to kill you. What’s the plan of attack?”

 

“You mean you’re not going back to your team?” Lance asked as the Investigator shook his head and turned his PokéNav toward them.

 

_ Affirmative. Protect Holt with your life. _

 

“My mentor and team Leader sent this. So I’ll be here till he takes back the order.” Keith confirmed, while Matt frowned and the bag crinkled in his fingers. Allie perked up and looked at him in worry. “So what do you want to do when you get discharged, Matt? I’ll be here.”

 

“Same with me.” Lance chimed in.

 

Silence quickly followed. Pale, bandaged, fingers crinkled the bag in his grip and Allie reached out to set her paw on his hand. A soft mew left her as Matt let out a heavy breath and looked to the two trainers waiting for his decision. 

 

“Prepare for what’s to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt's Team: 
> 
> Allie (Eevee)   
> Miley (Emolga)   
> Vixen (Sawsbuck)  
> Goly (Flygon) Temporary
> 
>  
> 
> Lance's Team:
> 
> Kip (Mudkip)  
> Whinnie (Whimsicott)  
> Sophie (Galvantula)  
> Denzel (Swanna)  
> Archie (Carracosta)
> 
> Keith's Team:  
> Kosmo (Arcanine)  
> Thunder (Luxray)

**Author's Note:**

> Matt's Team:
> 
> Allie (Eevee)   
> Miley (Emolga)  
> Vixen (Sawsbuck)  
> Goly (Flygon) Temporary
> 
>  
> 
> Lance's Team:
> 
> Kip (Mudkip)  
> Whinnie (Whimsicott)  
> Sophie (Galvantula)  
> Swanna (Denzel)  
> Archie (Carracosta)


End file.
